


羽毛笔失窃案

by Marmotte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmotte/pseuds/Marmotte
Summary: 格兰芬多和斯莱特林休息室里的羽毛笔突然不翼而飞，是谁偷的？背后有什么不可告人的秘密？潘西终于有机会和自己的梦中情人一起展开调查，她能否成功俘获赫敏的心？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	1. 奇怪的失窃

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：这是一个伏地魔没有卷土重来的世界，主角们就吃吃喝喝谈恋爱顺便查个小案子～

潘西今天有些心烦意乱，早上的时候两个三年级的女生报告说有人偷了她们的羽毛笔，这已经是这星期第三次有女孩儿找她报告羽毛笔丢失了。真奇怪，羽毛笔并不是什么值钱的东西，每个学生都会备上一打，所以她并没有打算去报告斯内普教授。为了几根羽毛笔去打扰斯莱特林的院长，她可不想被严厉的院长喷毒液。但是这件事有点怪，哪里不太对劲……她决定晚上把女孩儿们都找来仔细问问。

晚饭的时候她琢磨着这件事，在礼堂斯莱特林长桌旁找到了这星期跟她报告过羽毛笔失窃的5个女孩儿，让她们吃完饭在休息室等她。然后潘西找了个空座坐下，熟练地用不着痕迹目光扫射了一下最远端的格兰芬多长桌，看见那个熟悉的身影在跟一个低年级格兰芬多女生说着些什么。

赫敏。她在心里轻轻念了一下这个名字。以她这两年多每天观察赫敏的经验，她现在应该是有些心事，并不像平时那么愉快。潘西边吃着面包，边用余光继续观察。远处的女孩儿和她的两个朋友坐在了一起，跟他们俩说着什么，红头发的韦斯莱露出了不屑的表情，大名鼎鼎的波特似乎有点感兴趣。

“哼，讨人厌的韦斯莱，何其幸运能成为赫敏的朋友，他一点都不懂赫敏，他怎么敢对她露出那样的表情。如果是我的话……”潘西在心里想着，一边喝着南瓜汁，用杯子作掩护，挡住自己盯着远处的目光。

“又在偷窥那个泥巴种？”耳边传来一个小声的调笑。潘西转头看见马尔福家的小少爷坐在了身边。

“我警告过你，不许用那个词称呼她。”用余光确认了一下周围没有人，潘西威胁地低声说。潘西并没有真的对德拉科生气，因为很多纯血巫师私下里都会这么说，但是潘西不愿意自己喜欢的人被这样侮辱。

“我实在搞不懂，那个格兰杰有什么值得你神魂颠倒的，啧啧，要是让你妈知道了……”

“切，要是让你爸知道了你和韦斯莱双胞胎的事情，那才真的是……啧啧。”潘西也学着德拉科的样子啧啧了两声。

德拉科小脸一红，别过头，正好看见远处乔治悄悄给他抛了个媚眼，红着脸喝了一口南瓜汁。

”不过你就打算天天这么暗恋吗？最起码去约一下她呀，我看她跟罗纳德韦斯莱也没什么的，她不喜欢那小子，弗雷德说的。“

听到好友这么说，潘西也有些脸红，”我，我不知道怎么开口……有时候还挺羡慕你的，至少你是被追的那个。“

德拉科一脸恨铁不成钢，”谁说被追的就这么傻等着了，我也很努力的创造机会了！“

”哦？你怎么创造机会的？给我传授一点经验呗。“潘西感兴趣地说。

”不然你以为我那么容易被游走球打中吗！还不是为了让他俩来医疗翼看我……“德拉科越说越心虚。

”你那次是故意被打中的！！！居然连我都瞒着！！！“潘西有点不可思议。

”嘿嘿。“德拉科干笑了两声。

”那我怎么办，总不能在走廊上等着她过来故意被她撞倒摔伤吧。“潘西有些郁闷。

”嗯……这倒是个问题……要不然上魔药课的时候装作无意把她的魔药搞砸让她受伤，然后去医疗翼照顾她？“

“喂，难道整个霍格沃茨你就认识医疗翼吗！你又不是那个波特！再说了，我怎么舍得故意让她受伤？”潘西瞪了他一眼，从马尔福小少爷这里是得不到什么有价值的信息了，潘西想起来晚上的正事，觉得有必要跟斯莱特林男级长确认一下。

”对了，最近有没有男生跟你报告过休息室有东西失窃？“

”没有啊，怎么了？“

”有几个低年级女生跟我说他们放在休息室的羽毛笔丢了。“

”就几根羽毛笔，再买不就行了。“德拉科不屑地说道。潘西翻了个白眼，就知道是这样，不能指望德拉科这个神经大条的人注意到什么，不过这种神经跟那对儿双胞胎倒也挺配。

看吃的也差不多了，潘西起身离开了餐桌，留德拉科自己和远处的双胞胎眉来眼去。离开大厅之前又看了一眼格兰芬多的方向，发现赫敏已经不在了。

略有些失望地朝着地下走去，潘西站在休息室门外摇了摇头，清空了一下思绪，让脑子里的胡思乱想暂停一下。说了口令进去，几个女生已经乖乖地坐在一起等她，这一点让潘西很满意，和热热闹闹的格兰芬多不同，斯莱特林们大都有很强的骄傲感，不允许自己作出不符合身份的事情。潘西来自一个古老的望族，又是斯莱特林级长，所以斯莱特林的学生对她是很尊敬的。

“你们都是哪天丢的羽毛笔。“潘西坐在了她们中间，端出级长的模样来，这对她一点也不困难，像平时一样就好了。

“我们俩是星期一早上发现的，周日晚上我们在休息室写作业到很晚，就没有把作业收回去，想第二天接着写，早上过来就发现怎么也找不到羽毛笔了……我的笔刚巧用完了，汉娜宿舍还有几支，借给我用了。”一个金色头发的三年级女生先开口汇报了。

“嗯，我是星期二发现的……羽毛笔夹在魔药课本里，我记得很清楚，早上起来就只剩下课本了。要让我知道谁干的……”另一个表情孤傲二年级的女孩儿不情愿地说。潘西记得这个黑发女孩儿是混血儿，有点不受欢迎，经常独来独往，不过魔药课成绩极好。

“我们，我们是今天早上发现的，我们也是昨天写作业到比较晚，打算今天早上起来再商量一下，所以没有收拾桌子，早上起来就发现羽毛笔不见了。”两个一年级女孩儿手牵着手怯生生的汇报。

潘西尽量温柔地安慰一年级的两个女生，“没关系的，你们最近有发现别的异常吗？”两个女生一起摇头。二年级的黑发女孩儿插话说：“他们经常偷偷拿我的东西，所以可能是他们。”

“他们是谁？”潘西并不是很惊讶，校园霸凌无处不在，尤其是在斯莱特林。

“就是他们。”黑发女孩儿用手随意一挥，顺着她手的方向，潘西看见几个二年级男生在远处的一张桌子后面好奇地看着他们，慑于潘西的威严不敢靠近。

“你觉得是他们拿了你的笔？”潘西没有多说什么，她知道她越是表现得关心这个女孩儿，她在同年级中的处境就会越糟糕，不如让德拉科找机会教训这帮小子们一顿。

“我不确定，如果是他们，应该会趁机在我的课本上乱画几道的，可是我的课本很干净。”黑发女孩儿想了想回答道。

“你们都是几点钟离开休息室的？“

“十点半。”“十一点。”“我们是十点……”

潘西突然想起来什么，转向那两个三年级的金发女孩儿，“你说你们的宿舍里还有羽毛笔？”

“是的，我宿舍里的羽毛笔没有丢。”刚刚没说话的女孩儿回答。

“你们呢？你们宿舍里还有备用的羽毛笔吗？”另外三个女孩儿都说有。

“把你们备用的羽毛笔都拿一支给我。”潘西要求道。

拿着四只羽毛笔，潘西感觉发现了些什么，但是又不能确定。

“给我指一下你们当时坐位置。”几个女孩儿带着潘西指了下他们那天坐的地方，然后潘西就放几个女孩儿回去了。

刚好德拉科吃完饭回来，潘西把德拉科叫到一边，问他：”你最近有没有觉得男生那边有什么不对劲？尤其是那几个家境不太好的？“

”你问这个干什么？“德拉科有点警惕地看着她。

”他们有没有抱怨过羽毛笔太贵、不够用之类的？“潘西决定开门见山。

”你怀疑他们偷了女生的羽毛笔？“

”只是排除一下。“

”哈哈，我跟你说，这是不可能的。“德拉科似乎觉得挺好笑。

”为什么不可能？凡事皆有可能。高贵的斯莱特林也出过卑劣之人。“潘西皱了皱眉头，她不太喜欢很多纯血巫师家族这种莫名的优越感，虽然自己也来自这样一个家族。

”我不是这个意思，你可能没有注意过，男生用的羽毛笔和女生用的不太一样。男生用的大都是鹅毛的，女生用渡鸦毛比较多，因为渡鸦毛笔更细一点，也更精致。所以男生不会拿女生的羽毛笔，用了会被嘲笑的。“

”我倒是没注意过这些，我用的一直是家里给的渡鸦毛笔。“潘西若有所思，没想到德拉科还有细心的一面。

”你这种大小姐当然不会知道这些了。”德拉科不屑地说。

“你还不是个纨绔公子哥儿，有什么资格说我！”潘西瞪回去。

“乔治和弗雷德跟我说的~”德拉科一脸骄傲地走掉了。

不理会沉浸在爱情中的马尔福少爷，潘西做在扶手椅上仔细思考着。这几个女生有什么共同点呢？

首先，她们都是来自不那么有名的家族，甚至有一个女生是混血，所以其他人出于偷窃财物的目的确实不太可能，况且她自己在斯莱特林4年多了也从没听说过财物丢失的情况，斯莱特林是有丰厚奖学金的，毕竟很多校董都来自斯莱特林。

而且，她们都是低年级学生。是因为下手容易吗？高年级的学生都学过一些黑魔法防御术，会基本的防盗魔咒。所以会是出于排挤吗？恶作剧？那为什么宿舍里的羽毛笔都在呢？他们的课本和作业也都没有被动过。除了黑头发女生，另外四个女生和其他人关系挺好的，没听说过有什么不和。难道是外人入侵？就为了偷几根羽毛笔？入侵斯莱特林休息室需要知道口令，不过这也不是完全不可能，当年波特和他的红发死党就成功入侵过一次。但是就为了几根羽毛笔冒这么大风险吗？潘西想得有点头疼，决定还是先检查一下事发地点。

潘西在女孩儿们指认的三个位置挨个检查，敏锐地感觉到哪里不太一样。她坐下来仔细感受这里的魔法痕迹，隐约感觉到一些不一样的气息，但是又不能确定。

她想起了假期里她的母亲教过她的一个魔咒，是一个家族代代相传的示踪魔咒，只有傲罗才有资格学习，还有一些古老的家族有传承。她试着用了一下示踪魔咒，果然显示出了外人的痕迹。示踪魔咒只能指出附近还有什么方向有相同的魔法痕迹，远了就不管用，据说是祖先为了抓小偷而发明的咒语。魔咒指认了两个方向，一个在同层，一个指向斜上方，她决定先看看同层的。她在心里按照指示的方向对照了一下霍格沃茨的地形，发现这条线上经过的地方有魔药教室、一条走廊和几间空教室，她打算挨个探查一遍。

走到魔药教室前面的时候，她又用了一次示踪魔咒，发现还指着前面。继续向前走到了一个空走廊，没有教室，只有一些铠甲骑士和一些装饰画，她默默在心里盘算了一下距离，应该都快要走到大厅下面了，离赫奇帕奇休息室不远。画里的骑士都好奇地看着她，她正准备再用一下示踪魔咒，突然听见前面有脚步声。走廊有些昏暗，只有两边墙上插着的火把照明，火光摇曳中能看到一个人影，看不清是谁，不过应该是个女生。潘西不想让别人发现她会用这种魔咒，把魔杖捏在手里藏进袖口，想等着来人过去再说。结果那人竟停在了自己前方，两人看了一个对眼，“怎么是你！”异口同声。


	2. 名侦探遇见名侦探

对面来的人是谁？正是赫敏。因为不在上课时间，赫敏穿着一身麻瓜的服装，紧身的牛仔裤和略显随意的休闲衬衫，杂乱的栗色长发随意地披散在肩上，和霍格沃茨的风格挺不搭的，但是在火把的映衬下格外好看。

潘西心里扑通一声，满脸通红，完全没有料到会在这种情况下和赫敏走个对脸，正在思考要说点什么。她和赫敏也不算完全不熟，毕竟很多课都在一起上，这几年斯莱特林和格兰芬多的关系也不那么剑拔弩张了，但是她俩几乎没有私下里相处过。

正在潘西大脑一片空白的时候，赫敏先说话了：“潘西，我可以这么叫你吗？你是来厨房找食物吗？”

潘西才慢慢反应过来，咽了口唾沫，感觉自己双颊发热，庆幸光线足够昏暗，赫敏应该看不到她脸上的红晕。“呃，不是，我是来找……一些东西。”潘西不确定是否应该跟赫敏解释太多，而且她也没想到这里居然是厨房。

赫敏微微皱了一下眉头说道：“斯莱特林休息室也有羽毛笔失窃吗？”

潘西有点回过神，吃了一惊，“什么？你也是……”

“看来是这样了，不知道其他两个学院怎么样。”赫敏看起来一点也不惊讶，若有所思。

潘西总算冷静下来，开始用理智去思考。“不好意思，格兰杰，你能否解释一下？”她试图用往常冷静略带倨傲的语气说话，但是刚说出来就后悔了，明明刚刚赫敏叫她的名字了，她为什么还要称呼她的姓，明明可以用这个机会拉近关系，该死的贵族傲娇！这种没用的东西为什么这时候蹦出来！赫敏会不会生气啊啊啊我把所有事情都搞砸了这个难得的机会就这么错过了赫敏一定会讨厌我的怎么办！

正在潘西暗自气恼的时候，赫敏一挑眉，“你可以叫我赫敏，我认为我们认识的时间足够长了。”

“嗯OK赫敏。”潘西含糊不清地小声回应了一下，心里一方面宽慰了很多，另一方面又开始怦怦跳，她这是什么意思？她会不会对我也有好感？还有一个小潘西在心里跳着脚喊着：嗷赫敏刚刚的表情也太好看了吧怎么会这么可爱我就知道她不会被这一套吓走不愧是我看上的人哇看来我们还是有戏的！

赫敏可不知道潘西心里已经转过不知几个弯了，兀自说道：“我想我们是为了同一件事情来到这里，我先说一下格兰芬多的情况吧。这几天有低年级的女生跟我报告放在休息室的羽毛笔找不见了，别的东西都还在，不止一个人这么说，今天早上是最新的一起。我用了一些方法发现了外人闯入的痕迹，然后发现同样的痕迹也发生在这个方向，所以过来检查一下。”

“嗯，我这边的情况跟你差不多。”其实潘西很想问赫敏是用了什么方法发现的痕迹，因为她使用的魔咒是家族传下来的，除了帕金森家族以外只有高级奥罗培训才会用得到。

“那我们先去厨房看一下吧。“说着赫敏径直走向了其中一张全是水果的装饰画，潘西连忙跟上。赫敏用手挠了挠画里一只黄绿色的大鸭梨，这只梨颤抖着变成了一个绿色的门把手，赫敏推开门，两人走进去，潘西立刻被厨房的场景震惊了，和大厅里一模一样的五张长桌，墙边很多巨大的炉子正在熬着些什么，上百只家养小精灵在里面井然有序地忙活着。

赫敏对此似乎一点都不惊讶，正在潘西好奇的研究着厨房的构造时，一个家养小精灵从炉子旁跳了出来。

“多比的朋友赫敏·格兰杰和多比的前主人马尔福少爷的朋友！晚上好！你们需要多比做些什么？”潘西有些头疼，是马尔福家族那个怪里怪气的家养小精灵，二年级的时候被哈利波特设计从德拉科他爸爸那里放走了。

“晚上好，多比！你最近怎么样？“赫敏蹲下来，露出一个大大的笑脸。

“多比非常好！格兰芬多的休息室都是多比在整理！”多比挺起骄傲的胸膛，脖子上围着一个小小的格兰芬多围巾，是赫敏送给他的圣诞礼物。

“实在是太感谢你了！多比！不过你最近有没有注意到什么异常？在格兰芬多休息室和厨房里？”赫敏微笑着。

“多比没有发现什么异常，一切都跟往常一样好！”多比想了一下，大声回答道。

“多比，谢谢你！要是你最近发现任何异常，能不能来告诉我？”

“好的，Miss！多比愿意帮助你！”

“有你在真是太好了。”赫敏轻轻拥抱了多比一下，带着潘西离开了厨房，回到了走廊里。

潘西惊讶地看着这一切，她一直知道赫敏致力于家养小精灵解放运动，来自纯血巫师家族的她并不是很能理解这些，因为她从出生就习惯于家养小精灵的服务，家养小精灵看起来也很乐意服务，她看不出来有任何“解放”的必要性，况且，解放了的小精灵做什么呢？不过多比和赫敏的相处模式确实令人惊讶，没有巫师会对家养小精灵这么说话，就好像它也是个巫师一样。她觉得自己可能要重新审视这一切，也许麻瓜的世界对家养小精灵和巫师家族的关系有不同的理解。

“我们找个方便说话的地方吧。“赫敏先提议。

“嗯，那边应该有几间空教室。”潘西赞同赫敏的提议。

他们找到了一间空教室，走进去找位置坐下。

“所以，你也觉得这个事情有点蹊跷？”赫敏问道。

“是的，德拉科不太在意，觉得只不过是几根羽毛笔，但是我觉得有点不同寻常，斯莱特林从没发生过这种事情。“潘西诚实地说道，她很高兴赫敏和她有相同的直觉，也很高兴她们可以单独相处这么久，说实话，她一直在抑制自己激动地颤抖，希望自己的音调足够冷静。

赫敏点点头，“我也觉得哪里不太对劲，我们应该先梳理一下两边的共同点。”

潘西回忆着她今天的发现，“斯莱特林这边只有女生的羽毛笔丢了，而且都是在羽毛笔放在休息室过夜的时候丢失的，宿舍里的没有丢。”

“格兰芬多也是这样，女生的羽毛笔放在休息室失踪了，我让哈利和罗恩去调查了男生那边，没有人丢失羽毛笔。我还在让他们俩继续调查内部作案的可能性，不过我很难相信会有学生偷别人的羽毛笔。”赫敏赞同道。

“我一开始也怀疑是内部作案，但是被偷羽毛笔的女生并非家境极好的那些，斯莱特林也没有贫困到无法承担羽毛笔费用的学生。德拉科倒是提醒了我，男生不会偷拿女生的羽毛笔，因为男生用的是鹅毛笔，女生用的是渡鸦毛笔。”

“有这回事？我完全没有注意，我用的跟哈利、罗恩他们一样，都是鹅毛笔。”赫敏有些吃惊。

潘西深深地看了她一眼，“可能因为你出生在麻瓜家庭，你可以问问韦斯莱家的人，是韦斯莱兄弟告诉马尔福的。“听到韦斯莱兄弟和马尔福，两个女孩儿交换了一个心照不宣的笑容。作为罗恩的密友，这点事情可瞒不过赫敏。

“可是为什么呢？”赫敏还是不太理解。

“因为渡鸦毛笔更小巧精致一些，所以男生们都会避免使用渡鸦羽毛笔，不然会被嘲笑，女生用鹅毛笔应该没事。”潘西觉得自己难以承受在赫敏面前说这么多话，她一方面很兴奋，一方面很不安。

“就像女生穿裤子没关系，男生穿裙子就会被嘲笑一样？典型的性别刻板印象。“赫敏若有所思。

“差不多。”潘西被赫敏这个比喻逗笑了。

“我回去问一下那几个女孩儿用的都是什么笔。不过，为什么都是女生呢？如果说是宿舍失窃，都是女生还可以理解，在公共休息室失窃，那说明偷窃者知道羽毛笔的主人是谁不然怎么会只偷女生的呢，这也是我一开始怀疑是内部作案的原因之一。”赫敏皱着眉头，沉思着。

“是的，我也是这样想的，直到我发现了外人进入的痕迹。但是很奇怪，斯莱特林地牢防守很严格，如果有外人闯入，一定会有报警的，除非他知道进门口令。所以我询问了看守的石怪，最近并没有知道口令的陌生人进入。”潘西努力让语言流利起来。

“对，这一点我也觉得很奇怪。我也在格兰芬多休息室发现了陌生的痕迹，但是胖妇人也说她没有放过陌生人进来。”赫敏赞同道。

“虽然有些冒昧，不过我想问一下，你用的什么方法发现外人痕迹的？“潘西还是忍不住好奇心。

赫敏听见这个问题，露齿一笑，“我在图书馆一本很古老的书里看到的，是用来保护家宅的一种魔法，我觉得很有用就去问了弗里维教授，他就教给了我。你呢？你怎么会的？”

哈，果然是很有赫敏风格的方式，潘西暗自发笑。“从我母亲那里学到的。”她简短地回答，不想聊太多家族的事情。

”所以这是一个很了解格兰芬多和斯莱特林的外人？“赫敏脸色严肃了许多。

”也许，还要看拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的情况。”

“不过他为什么要偷羽毛笔呢？“

”是因为渡鸦羽毛？“

”你是说，这几个女生用的都是渡鸦羽毛笔，所以才会被偷，男生没有人用渡鸦羽毛，所以没有人被偷？“赫敏眼睛亮了起来。

”只是一个猜想。“潘西悄悄欣赏着赫敏的眼睛，真美。

”渡鸦羽毛……为什么要渡鸦羽毛呢……我要先回去确认一下格兰芬多的女孩儿们丢的是不是都是渡鸦羽毛笔。“

”嗯，如果是的话我们可能就有方向了。“潘西赞同地点点头。

“那我们要不要向院长们报告？我觉得似乎有必要向麦格教授报告一下。”赫敏有些忧虑。

“斯莱特林的原则是尽量自己解决问题，这点小事情就找斯内普教授的话恐怕……“潘西摇摇头，“况且我没有感觉到明显的恶意。”

“好，那我们一起调查一下，我先不告诉麦格教授。”赫敏伸出手，握住了潘西放在课桌上的手。

温暖的手坚定地覆盖在潘西微冷的手上，心脏也漏跳了一拍。潘西今天晚上惊讶的次数太多了，这次是为了赫敏的话语和动作。她没想到赫敏愿意跟她站在一条线上，为此向格兰芬多院长隐瞒情况，也没想到她会伸手握住自己的手。

潘西也轻轻握了一下赫敏的手，“谢谢。”她干涩地挤出两个字。

赫敏快速地微笑了一下，松开了手。“首先我们要确认其他两个学院有没有类似的情况，明天我去问一下汉娜，你去问一下帕德玛，怎么样？”赫敏习惯性地开始分配任务。

“好。”潘西对此倒没什么意见，准确地说，她的大脑现在分裂成了两半，一部分在正常地思考着今天发生的事情和下一步的调查，另一部分只剩下了尖叫。

”快宵禁了，我们得回去了。这里离格兰芬多塔楼还挺远的，我回去检查一下她们的羽毛笔，明天上午我们分头问，然后，我下午没有课，你呢？“赫敏继续盘算着。

潘西摇摇头，“我也没课。”

“太好了，那我们明天下午可以再碰一下头，讨论一下调查的方向，我们午饭之后在大厅门口碰头吧！”赫敏微微一笑，发出了邀请。

“好。”这……算是约会吗？潘西脑子里已经开始飞速闪过无数白日梦，但是只吐出了一个简短的回答。其实她很想多跟赫敏说一些什么，想要多表现一些自己，但是她太紧张了，完全不知道说什么好。

“那我们回去吧。”说着赫敏站了起来。

潘西也跟着站起来往外走。到了外面的走廊分叉口，往前走能通向斯莱特林的地牢，赫敏要上楼梯穿越主楼去格兰芬多塔楼。她们一起站住，赫敏随意地说道：“我从这边走，晚安啦，好好休息！”

“晚安。”潘西站在原地没动，目送着赫敏消失在楼梯上。


	3. 有线索了？

第二天一早，潘西打着哈欠在休息室看到了刚刚出来的德拉科，“没睡好吗？”德拉科看着潘西的黑眼圈问。

潘西昨晚确实没睡好，拜托，和自己的梦中情人单独相处了那么久，怎么可能睡的着！“你猜我昨天晚上宵禁之前干什么了？”潘西忍不住要和好友分享这个秘密。

“调查那几根羽毛笔的事儿？”德拉科有点不屑地问。

“是的，但是你知道我遇见了谁？”

“不会是……？”德拉科把后半句吞了下去，做了个“赫敏”的口型，去吃早饭的路上人很多，他还不想把好友的秘密曝光。

“正是。”潘西咧嘴一笑。“我们在一间空教室单独聊了一会儿天，她还约我下午一起讨论，单独。”

“你做了什么？进展这么神速？”德拉科不可思议地问。

“并不是我的功劳，格兰芬多休息室也出现了羽毛笔失窃的情况，也是女生，所以我们决定一起调查。”

“抓住机会啊伙计！好好表现你的魅力！要不要我教你怎么把头发弄得服帖帅气一点？”德拉科真是抓住机会就要臭美一下，潘西很无语。“不了吧，你留着魅惑韦斯莱俩兄弟吧……”

“诶你可以学了帮格兰杰弄弄头发，你看她头发乱的跟流浪汉一样，没准儿她就爱上你了。”德拉科一脸嫌弃。

潘西虽然对德拉科的语气颇有微词，不过这倒不失为一个好主意，“你以为所有人都跟韦斯莱双胞胎一样喜欢大背头？不过看在你这么殷勤的份上，我可以屈尊学一下。”

马尔福小少爷瞬间眉开眼笑，“太好了，我的绝学终于有人继承了！晚上回来我就教你！这可是我的家传绝学！”说着他用手捋了一把油光锃亮的铂金色短发。

潘西摇摇头，好好的马尔福家族继承人，高贵的纯血巫师，怎么就被韦斯莱双胞胎带成了这副傻样子。

上午的草药课是和拉文克劳一起上，趁课间的功夫，潘西叫住拉文克劳的女级长帕德玛·佩迪尔，询问了她羽毛笔的事情，得到了否定的回答。事情越发古怪了，不知为何，潘西有种奇怪预感，赫奇帕奇应该也没有。

潘西从没有觉得上午这么长，尤其是一整个见不到赫敏的上午。上课的时候根本没有办法集中注意力，满脑子都是赫敏。一想到吃完午饭就要跟赫敏单独相处，潘西就觉得一阵紧张感从胃里往上升。右手背上似乎还残留着一些触感，她无意识地用自己的左手抚摸着右手手背。

心不在焉地上完了课，总算熬到了中午。随便塞了几块面包，潘西就忍不住站起来往门口走。有些做贼心虚地找了一个不起眼的角落站着，没多会儿就看到熟悉的人影出现在门口，左右张望着。潘西紧张地往前走了两步，让自己出现在赫敏能看见的位置。果然，赫敏看到了潘西，微笑着走了过来。

“嗨！你吃饭好快。”

“嗯今天下课早。”潘西扯了个谎。

“我问了汉娜，她说赫奇帕奇一切正常，男生女生都没听说过任何东西丢失。”赫敏直接切入正题，果然跟潘西的预感一样。

“我这边也是，帕德玛说拉文克劳也没事。”

“那就说明是格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间有什么关联……”赫敏若有所思。

“嗯……”潘西想自己应该说些什么。

“要不我们去湖边走走吧，边走边说，今天阳光不错！”旁边一直人来人往，赫敏发现她们俩站的位置似乎有点挡道。

两人一起向门口走去，午休时间外面人很多，难得的晴天大家都出来晒太阳，远处的天空中还穿梭着练习魁地奇的人影。

”你看了她们羽毛笔的型号了吗？“潘西突然想起来。

”诶我差点忘记了，跟你说的一样，她们用的都是渡鸦羽毛笔！“

”嗯，所以会不会问题出在羽毛笔上？“

”但是拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇为什么没事呢？“赫敏皱眉。

潘西摇摇头，”应该还有别的原因，但我直觉羽毛笔的种类是一个关键。“也许是因为家族中有过很厉害的预言家，潘西的直觉往往很准。尽管没有办法像真正的预言者一样做出精准的预言，但是模糊的感觉还是有的。

”男生更经常把作业落在休息室，但是他们的鹅毛笔却没有被偷走，所以问题也许出在渡鸦羽毛上？“赫敏跟着潘西的思路想着。

”渡鸦羽毛……“

”渡鸦羽毛有什么别的用处吗？除了做羽毛笔？“赫敏突然问。

”我记得渡鸦羽毛是一种不太常见的魔药材料。“潘西的魔药课成绩最好。

”我以前看过一本书里面好像提到一些魔法仪式可能用到，但是具体是哪些我有些忘记了……“赫敏努力回忆着。

”嗯你这么一说我好像也有点印象，以前在家里的书房看到过，似乎是很古老的仪式了。“

”要不我们去图书馆查一下吧！“赫敏兴高采烈地提议，图书馆是赫敏最喜欢的地方。

”好。“潘西点点头，心里砰砰直跳。

两人立刻返回城堡，直奔图书馆。两人分头找书，潘西去魔药区，赫敏去魔法仪式区。不一会儿每人抱了一摞书回来，找了一个靠近窗户的位置，

两人面对面坐着开始翻书。赫敏面前放着《1001种你必须用到的魔法仪式》、《古典魔法仪式》、《新手祭祀指南》、《如何诅咒你的敌人》、《女巫的秘密集会》等，潘西面前放着《药物大典》、《中世纪魔药配方一览》、《常用魔药配方》、《帮你走向人生巅峰的魔药》等等。

赫敏立刻就埋进了厚重的书里，潘西翻开目录开始检索，刚看没多会儿就忍不住抬头悄悄看了一眼对面的女孩儿。窗外的阳光斜着洒进来，赫敏为了读书方便，把头发随意地束在了脑后，阳光照在赫敏的侧脸，稍微有些晃眼，她微微挪了一下角度。有一束头发落了下来，赫敏偏了一下头，伸手把它拨到了耳后。潘西看得有些痴了，赫敏好像注意到了什么，也抬起了头，正好和潘西对上了眼。潘西的脸腾一下就红了，就要移开目光，赫敏微笑了一下，说：“你发现什么了吗？”

“还、还没……”潘西有些结巴，平时严肃的女级长在赫敏这里完全无法发挥。

赫敏又笑了一下继续低头快速翻书，潘西也收摄了一下心神低头认真查资料，旁边放着几页羊皮纸，方便她们记录有用的信息，赫敏已经开始在羊皮上奋笔疾书了。潘西先在《药物大典》里找到了渡鸦羽毛，用羊皮纸抄写了渡鸦羽毛的特性：“渡鸦羽毛：采集于半岁以上的成年渡鸦双翅；作用：诅咒、标记、死亡、腐坏、亡灵。“

一旦开始专心查询资料，潘西也完全沉浸在手上的事情上。她又相继查到了几副用到渡鸦羽毛的配方，以及配方的功用等等。终于把手头的资料都翻完，看天色应该已经过去两个小时左右了。潘西看见赫敏还在拿着羊皮纸写写画画，这个下午过于美好了，潘西拿出一张空白的羊皮纸，刷刷地在纸上画了张赫敏的速写，纸上的赫敏低头看着书，睫毛长长的，表情轻松。

听见她的动静，赫敏抬头看，发现了她手里的画，惊喜地问：“你刚刚画的？”

“嗯……”潘西稍微有些紧张。

“给我看看可以吗？”赫敏伸手接过了羊皮纸，仔细端详着，“你把我画得好漂亮啊，这张画可以送给我吗？”

“你喜欢的话我可以专门给你画一张肖像，这个只是随手画的……”因为你本来就漂亮，潘西想。

“真的吗？“赫敏笑吟吟地看着潘西。

“嗯，真的，只要你能保持一个姿势不动。”潘西有些狡黠地笑，眨眨眼睛。

“那我们说好了！等我们搞定这个事情之后找一天。这张画先给我当定金～”赫敏也眨眨眼睛，笑着说。

潘西摇摇头，她就是喜欢她这一点。

两人终于想起正事，赫敏说道：“你查完了？先说一下你那边的发现吧。”

潘西清了一下喉咙，拿着羊皮纸边看边说：“我查到了三种需要用到渡鸦羽毛做主料的魔药，分别是死灵魔药，一种很古老的魔药，用来对抗一种叫活死人的魔法生物，追踪剂，加入一个人的头发，再让另一人服用，服用之人就可以感知到另一人的位置，抗腐蚀药，是一种对抗魔法腐蚀的外伤治疗药剂。还有几个渡鸦羽毛为辅料的魔药，但是用量实在太小了，一剂魔药都用不到半根羽毛，而我们现在都已经失窃了至少10根，所以应该关系不大。”

赫敏听完接过潘西的羊皮纸仔细看着，思索了一会儿赫敏问，这几种魔药好像都不是太常用的，配方里有很多很难拿到的材料，渡鸦羽毛是其中最容易拿到的。”

“是的，其中有两种魔药连我都没听说过。”

“嗯……活死人好像是种传说中的生物吧？”赫敏若有所思。

“是，最近已经好几百年没有目击记录了。”

“所以死灵魔药基本可以排除了。抗腐蚀药里的凤凰尾羽，怎么才能拿到？”

“呃……据我所知整个魔法世界只有两只凤凰，一只在校长那里，另一只不太清楚，校长明显不会轻易把凤凰尾巴剪掉……”潘西也陷入沉思。

“但是哈利的魔杖芯就是凤凰尾羽，说明奥利凡德有办法搞到。”赫敏想起来。

“我可以写信问问他，他跟我父亲生意往来很多年了，如果有人想要做抗腐蚀药，必然要想办法搞到凤凰尾羽。”

“嗯还有追踪剂里面的独角兽角……我好像在对角巷看到过，不过非常昂贵。“

“对，还有一些魔药材料，像龙血、响尾蛇毒牙、噩梦伞菌之类也是一样，虽然稀有，但是应该可以在魔药商店买到，只是价格很可观，我们可以去霍格莫德打听一下。“潘西看着羊皮纸上的其他材料说。

”但是小偷不一定会在霍格莫德购买……也许在对角巷或者其他什么地方？“赫敏有些疑惑。

”这些名贵稀有的材料都是有特殊供货来源的，属于商业机密一般不会告诉外人，而霍格莫德的魔药商店老板奥克斯恰好和我家族有亲戚关系，所以他应该会告诉我的。“潘西神秘一笑。

”原来如此……“赫敏若有所思。

“那你的发现呢？”潘西问。

赫敏翻着羊皮纸，“我发现了两种很可疑的仪式要用到渡鸦羽毛，一种有一点黑魔法的成分，是亡灵召唤法阵，据记载可以从另一个世界召唤亡灵，仪式还需要用到壁虎尾巴、蜘蛛网、蛇蜕、地狱犬牙；另一种是个很偏门的仪式，可以偷窃别人的家养小精灵，让精灵在没有主人赠与的衣服的情况下获得自由，这样就可以和别的巫师重新签订契约，仪式还需要的东西也很奇怪，小精灵的血、狼人毛发、鹰头马身有翼兽的羽毛。“

”嗯……地狱犬是什么？“潘西觉得有点耳熟，一时没有想起来。

”相传是在冥王哈迪斯门前守门的恶犬，我想这里说的应该是三头犬。一年级的时候哈利、罗恩和我见到过，是海格从一个希腊人手里买来的，应该是很稀有的一种魔法生物，我周末去问一下海格。“赫敏快速说着。

“还有鹰头马身有翼兽，我还记得抓伤德拉科那只，不知道逃到哪里去了。”潘西提醒道。

赫敏神秘地笑了笑，”我知道它的下落，以后有机会告诉你。不过鹰头马身有翼兽并不算稀有，禁林里就有一大群呢。“

哈，潘西就知道那次的事情不简单，给德拉科气坏了，不过潘西私下里觉得是德拉科为了和哈利波特争风头，所以鲁莽了一些，老马尔福又护子心切，那只动物挺无辜的，逃跑了也好。

”狼人的指甲……要去卢平那里偷吗？“

赫敏噗嗤一笑，”英国狼人又不光他一个，自从前年废除了反狼人法律之后，已经有一些狼人公开身份了。不过既然这个人要在霍格沃茨偷羽毛笔，说明他就是霍格沃茨的人，或者，就像当年小天狼星一样潜伏在学校附近。在霍格沃茨附近，最容易找到的还是卢平教授，我们可以去问问他，如果有什么可疑的事情，他应该会注意到的。”

“所以我们现在又多了很多任务……”潘西有些头疼。

“嗯，我看看，给奥利凡德写信问凤凰羽毛、去霍格莫德问魔药材料、问海格地狱犬牙、问卢平狼人毛……“赫敏拿出一张新的羊皮纸写着清单。

“我今晚就可以给奥利凡德写信。“

”后天就是周六，我打算去拜访海格，你要一起去吗？“赫敏有些期待地问潘西。

”可以吗……我跟海格并不是很熟。“潘西听到赫敏的邀请，有些雀跃又有点紧张。

”没关系的，海格人很好，我觉得他会喜欢你的，他对斯莱特林并没有偏见。“

”嗯那你要和我一起去霍格莫德吗？“潘西觉得她也应该邀请一下。

”好啊，我们可以周日去。而且我刚刚想起来我们可以去文人居羽毛笔店打听一下渡鸦羽毛笔相关的事情，也许会有收获。“赫敏回应地非常迅速。

“对，渡鸦羽毛的来源也许会发现点线索。”

“还有卢平……明天我正好有黑魔法防御术课，下课之后我去问一下他。”

“嗯……”潘西不想这么快就结束这个梦幻的下午。从昨天晚上开始，事情的发展就有点超乎意料。她觉得这也许是梅林保佑，她一下子有了和赫敏相处的机会。

“你平时也喜欢读书吗？不是我自夸，我很少遇到查资料和我速度差不多快的，哈哈。”赫敏把手里的羊皮纸收起来。

“嗯……不过我主要看魔药方面书比较多，不像你懂得那么多……”潘西有些不好意思。

“你一般在哪里自习？”

“在地牢比较多，有时候需要查资料就在图书馆。“

”喔……“赫敏语气有点失望。

”那你呢？“潘西感觉自己回答错了，有些紧张，是不是要错过什么机会了？

”我一般在图书馆，格兰芬多休息室经常比较吵啦，他们总有各种理由在一起闹腾。“赫敏闷闷地说。

”你不和波特他们一起吗？“潘西没有察觉到自己的语气中有一丝嫉妒。

”我倒是希望他们可以一起来图书馆好好学习，准备考试，但是，”赫敏说起这个有点愤怒，“哈利只知道去魁地奇球场飞来飞去，罗恩一门心思要去追拉文德，就好像巫师等级考试一点也不重要似的！”

“哈，我以为罗恩在和你约会。”潘西听到罗恩的名字，试探性地问。

赫敏翻了一个白眼，“怎么可能，我对他才没有兴趣呢，更何况，我……”赫敏说到一半突然有些犹豫，“总之，我跟罗恩没有在约会。”赫敏看着潘西，认真地说。

潘西实在是压抑不住嘴角的笑容，看着赫敏好似太阳般的眼睛，她感觉自己好像抓住了什么，”那，那我可以和你一起自习吗？我觉得图书馆也很好。”

“真的吗？”赫敏脸都亮了起来。

“嗯。”潘西短促地笑了一下。

“那我们对一下课表吧！我可以做一个学习计划！”

“……”


	4. 新朋友

周六的早上，潘西照例和德拉科坐在一起吃早饭，感觉到友人的异常兴奋，潘西忍不住嫌弃道：“啧啧啧，看看你欲火焚身的样子，今天又要和双胞胎去哪里运动？”

德拉科喝了口南瓜汁，白了潘西一眼，“总比你苦等两年还在孤枕难眠好。”

“那可不一定，我今天也要和赫敏出去。”潘西微笑。

“喔？你们已经开始约会了？”

“不算是……说实在的，我连她到底喜不喜欢女生还没有搞清楚……”

“你感觉呢？”

“我不确定……但我觉得她是喜欢女孩儿的……原本我的预感挺准，你知道的，家族遗传。但是这次我自己的情感太强烈了，导致我的预感不够清晰。”

“你为什么不直接问她呢？”

“直接问……怎么问？”

“就直接问她喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿啊。”

“……。你就这么问韦斯莱兄弟的吗？”

“哈哈哈哈，是他们问我的。就在医疗翼那天晚上，我装作受伤很严重，使唤他俩帮我按摩的时候，弗雷德问我的。”

潘西无语了，只能伸出大拇指向马尔福小少爷致以敬意，“使唤他俩给你按摩，你可真行。”

“嗯，按的时候我不小心起了点反应……”德拉科捂着脸娇羞地说，不得不说，小少爷的脸挺适合这个贱兮兮的表情。

“停！我不想听你们的淫乱史！”潘西恼羞成怒，瞪着德拉科。

“哈哈哈哈，这不是给你传授点经验，他们催我了，我先走了，祝你好运～”

看着马尔福少爷和双胞胎兄弟勾肩搭背远去的背影，潘西叹了口气，自己的感情之路漫漫，任重而道远啊。吃完最后一口面包，潘西抬头看向那个熟悉的角落，发现赫敏已经起身正要离开，潘西也站起来朝着门口和赫敏汇合。

* * *

“早，潘西。”赫敏露齿一笑。

潘西顿了顿，这两天就像做梦一样，她感觉赫敏的笑容有些晃眼。“早，赫敏。”

“你收到奥利凡德的回信了吗？”赫敏挂念着他们的任务。

“收到了，他说他隔很久才能搞到2根足够做魔杖凤凰羽毛，你知道，当年有一根在波特魔杖里，一根在……神秘人的魔杖里。“

”汤姆·里德尔。“赫敏纠正。

”什、什么？？“潘西有些被吓到，声音都有些变形。她知道这是神秘人的真名，但是，从来没有听到这个名字在自己身旁被念出来。

赫敏转过身，双手搭在潘西的肩膀上，四目相对，赫敏平静地说，”汤姆·里德尔，伏地魔的真实姓名。我觉得既然他已经死得透透的了，我们没有必要再这么畏惧他，比邪恶的暴君更可怕的是恐惧本身。伏地魔是他自己给自己起的名字，我不会这么称呼他，这太便宜他了。他就是汤姆·里德尔，一个霍格沃茨曾经的毕业生，一个邪恶的巫师，一个失败的人。“

潘西看着近在咫尺的赫敏，心中堵了很多东西想要说出来。鼻子有点酸，眼眶也发热，她怎么能不爱这样的赫敏？太阳一般照耀进自己的心里。外人多把斯莱特林都看作是后备食死徒，但是谁又能看见斯莱特林们的恐惧呢？潘西从小到大，家里人对神秘人绝口不提，那是家里的禁忌。她长大一点以后一度怀疑过自己的父亲曾经加入过食死徒，但是谁也不敢问，只能自己偷偷地害怕。

“好。汤、汤姆·里德尔。”潘西也看着赫敏，坚定地说，努力让眼泪不流出来。

赫敏笑了一下，右手轻轻捏了一下潘西的左肩，然后放开了手，继续刚刚的话题。

“那奥利凡德从哪里搞到的凤凰羽毛？”

“大部分是从墨脱霍拉金刚鹦鹉队的吉祥物那里拿到的，它是一只名叫sparky的凤凰，每次sparky重生之前，他们会把两根最长的尾羽拿下来卖给奥利凡德，这两根也是凤凰身上唯一能用作材料的两根羽毛。只有哈利和……和汤姆·里德尔的两根是例外，他们是邓布利多的福克斯身上掉下来的羽毛。“

”所以他们会把羽毛卖给别人吗？“

”应该没有，据奥利凡德说，他们三年前才寄来了两根羽毛，一般没有遇到危险情况的话，至少要十几年的时间凤凰才会重生一次。作为一只魁地奇球队的吉祥物，我想应该是不会遇到什么危险的。“

”唔，看来这条可以排除了……“

“你呢，你问卢平了吗？”

“问过了，他说没有注意到什么异常……我问他了关于毛发的问题，他说只有在满月变形的时候的狼人毛发才有用处，但是他满月时都不在学校。”

“那他都在哪儿处理他的……满月问题？”

“嗯，在一个很安全的……朋友家……”赫敏有些犹豫。

“是不是布莱克家？”潘西直接问。

“诶？你怎么会知道的？？”赫敏惊讶地眼睛都圆了。

“纯血巫师家族之间都互相有些血缘关系的，我家和布莱克家也能算得上亲戚，所以有些小道消息还是流传挺广的……尤其是，关于布莱克家唯一继承人的花边新闻……嗯……”

“哈哈哈哈，那就没必要瞒着你了，是的，他现在和小天狼星已经住在一起了。满月的时候小天狼星变成大狗陪着他，他就会好受很多。”

“看来这条线也没什么结果了。”

说着话，她们已经快走到海格的小屋了，赫敏这才发现潘西的手上拿着一个方方正正的东西。

”诶？你拿的什么东西？“

”呃……送给海格的礼物。我觉得，我们二年级的时候，德拉科的事情对他伤害挺大的，我有点内疚，所以……”潘西有些不好意思。

赫敏停住了脚步，看着潘西，”你真的很善良，他们都误会斯莱特林了”，赫敏看着潘西泛红的脸颊，调笑着补充道，“你们只是比较害羞。“

”嗯我画了张画，我觉得海格应该会喜欢……“潘西的声音越来越小。

说着他们走到了海格的小屋前，赫敏上前刚一敲门就听见里面传来“呜呜呜呜汪！！！”的叫声，以及沉重的脚步声。

两人高的木门喳喳地被拉开，海格低头看着两个女孩儿，“早让好赫敏，还有帕金森小姐。”

“你可以叫我潘西。”潘西羞涩地笑了笑。

伴随着牙牙的咆哮声，海格把两人请进了屋子里坐定。一只一人高的大猎犬威胁地咆哮，滴答着口水躲在海格身后，虎视眈眈地盯着两人，但是始终不敢上前一步。潘西觉得有些好笑，就凝神盯着牙牙看，一人一狗对上了眼神，没一会儿，大猎犬的咆哮声越来越低，最后趴在了地上呜咽着。

“噗。“全程目睹这一切的赫敏忍不住笑出了声，”你可放过牙牙吧，它胆子小得要命，可禁不起你的恐吓。“

”哈哈哈哈，没关系，牙牙脾气很好的，是个温柔的姑娘，只是有点认生。“海格顺手揉了一把牙牙，爽朗地笑着说。

“呃，海格，我想先送你一个礼物。”在海格给他们端茶的时候，潘西犹豫着开口了，递上了包裹着的画。

“喔？谢谢你，不过为什么？”海格接过画，有些疑惑。

“因为二年级的时候，德拉科的事情……”潘西小声说，她可没有什么跟人道歉的经验。

海格打开了包裹，看到了画的内容，“噢……巴克比克……”画上是一只正在天空翱翔的鹰头马身有翼兽。

“嗯，希望你能喜欢……”

“我、我非常喜欢，谢谢你，我……我不知道说什么好……谢谢你。”海格非常惊讶，摩挲着画上的巴克比克，“我很想念它，谢谢你。”

赫敏也惊讶地看着潘西，眼神里多了一些东西。

海格把这幅画放在了床头柜上，也坐了下来，转向了赫敏，“赫敏，你要问什么？”

“海格，路威现在还在禁林里吗？“赫敏决定直接问。

”啊路威……“海格想起那头三头巨犬，又陷入了悲伤，”那只小可爱，本来我养在禁林里的，后来邓布利多把它送回了希腊。“

”现在英格兰还有其他三头犬吗？“

”这我也不确定，但是三头犬并不好养，需要很大的场地和专业的防护措施，差不多跟养龙的难度一样。噢，路威，我的小乖乖……“海格抱起了牙牙陷入了回忆，牙牙不明所以地舔着海格的脸。

赫敏和潘西对视一眼，觉得应该没有什么有价值的信息了。

赫敏和海格又闲聊了几句就告辞了，回去的路上两人有些挫败，迄今为止还没有什么明确的线索。潘西看看了时间，才上午十点多，还早得很，她想问问赫敏还有什么安排，犹豫着要怎么开口，赫敏就先说话了，“你今天有什么安排吗？我打算去图书馆写作业，你要一起吗？”

“好呀，我也打算写作业，我回宿舍拿一下东西。”

“那我先去图书馆找个好位置。”

“你不回去拿东西吗？”潘西看着赫敏空空荡荡的背疑惑。

赫敏神秘一笑，从兜里掏出一个小荷包，然后从里面掏出了课本、羽毛笔、羊皮纸……等各种东西。

“WOW！”潘西瞪大了眼睛，“这个也太实用了吧！能不能教我！”

“哈哈是吧，我也觉得超有用的，非常简单。”

接下来她们在城堡外面的草地上花了20分钟时间练习空间放大咒，潘西很快就熟练了，满意地把自己的巫师袍口袋变成了万能口袋。

一直到午餐时间，她们都在图书馆安静地学习。赫敏很高兴，因为终于找到可以和她一起在图书馆认真学习的伙伴了。潘西是个很棒的学习伙伴，成绩和赫敏差不多好，尤其是魔药课，简直是魔药小天才。赫敏甚至可以和潘西一起讨论很多问题，要知道，和哈利他们一起自习简直是噩梦，他们只想把自己的作业偷过去抄。 

中午在礼堂吃完午饭，两个姑娘又在门口汇合了，赫敏提议道：“你想不想先去湖边走走再去图书馆？我感觉需要消化一下。”

“当然。”潘西欣然答应，两人往城堡外面走去。  
和往常一样，这是个阴郁的日子，不过潘西的心情非常明亮，因为她正和她的太阳走在一起。

“说起来，我们算是朋友了吧？”赫敏突然说。

“嗯是的，我的朋友。”潘西感觉自己心里好像有颗魔法种子一样，突然发芽抽条，窜高了一节，长出了很多嫩绿的叶子。

“真没有想到，我们会因为这件事成为朋友，我应该早点认识你的。“赫敏的语气非常真诚。

”我……我也是。“我不光想和你做朋友，潘西在心里默默想着。

”我以前只觉得你非常严肃，跟斯内普有的一拼了，哈哈，没想到其实你只是比较害羞。“赫敏笑着说。

”其实我还是很严肃的……斯莱特林的小家伙们都挺怕我的。“潘西不好意思地抓了抓头发，虽然不太明白自己为什么会不好意思。

”嗯嗯我见过他们怕你的样子，跟格兰芬多们见了斯内普差不多哈哈哈哈。“赫敏咯咯笑着，引得潘西也忍不住微笑起来。这个人，怎么这么爱笑，真好看。

“那你一定得看看德拉科是怎么修理那些小崽子们的，活脱脱他爸的翻版。”潘西微笑着说。

“哈哈哈哈我自从看见马尔福和双胞胎相处的场景后就再也没办法直视他那副臭屁的样子了，爱情真的让人疯狂。“赫敏摇摇头，”我以前还以为你跟他是一对儿呢！”

“我们是从小就认识的玩伴也是好朋友，我父亲本来打算让我和他定下婚约的，不过我们俩都坚决反对，所以一直没有定下来。”

“哇，你们纯血家族都这么传统的吗？居然这么小就定婚约！那你呢，你喜欢马尔福吗？”赫敏冲潘西挤挤眼睛。

“才不呢！那个臭屁蛋！除了双胞胎兄弟估计没人忍得了他。”潘西翻了个大大的白眼。

“哈哈哈哈，那就好。”说完这话，赫敏自己也吃了一惊，为什么自己会说“那就好”？为什么会有点宽慰的感觉？应该是担心失去新朋友及来之不易的学习同伴吧。应该就是这样。暗自嘲笑了一下自己过强的控制欲之后赫敏就把这个想法抛诸脑后了。

那边厢潘西心里也有些翻腾，赫敏这话是什么意思，为什么她会关心自己有没有喜欢过马尔福？会不会她也……？要不要趁机问问她喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿？怎么问？现在是不是好时机？糟糕好纠结，感觉胃都收紧了。

当然，最终潘西也没有问出口，回图书馆的路上两人随便聊了一点明天的行程，而潘西的脑洞里已经规划好未来和赫敏度蜜月的地方了……

* * *

心满意足地和赫敏度过了一个非常学术的下午之后，潘西觉得自己需要找人聊一聊情感问题，这个人自然是经验丰富的马尔福小少爷。吃过晚饭，潘西把德拉科拽到了级长专用的休息室。关上门坐下，德拉科疑惑地问：“神神秘秘地有啥八卦要分享？”

“你给我分析一下她这话是什么意思。”潘西跟德拉科可不需要客气。

“喔，她。”德拉科了然一笑，悠闲地翘起了二郎腿。

潘西翻了个白眼，“废话，不然还有谁。我们今天中午在外面散步，她说以前以为我和你是一对儿，然后问我有没有喜欢过你，我坚决的表示了否认，然后她说，‘那就好’。你说，她为什么会说那就好。”

这次轮到德拉科翻白眼了，“这还不懂吗？她嫉妒我！本少爷魅力无穷，她担心你对我神魂颠倒。”

“德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福。”潘西板起脸，用危险的眼神盯着对面的男孩儿。

“好好好，我认真说“，德拉科赶紧举手求饶，”她应该是喜欢你，也许她自己还没意识到。你们后来又聊什么了？”

“后来就没聊什么了，我感觉她好像也有点尴尬，我们就换话题了，聊点明天的安排、作业之类有的没的。”

“嗯……“德拉科若有所思，检视着友人的脸，“本预言家预言你好事将近了。”

“但是，她可能只是出于对朋友的占有欲，朋友之间有时候也会这样的。”潘西忧虑地问。

“你还没问她那个问题？”

“还没……没找到合适的机会……”潘西有点没底气地说。

“也许你需要主动一点？我有种感觉，虽然你暗恋她很久，但是你一直都在等待命运的安排。比如这次，也许是梅林终于看不下去了，帮你们牵了个线。但是你不能什么事都指望梅林帮你安排，爱，是需要主动表达的。”德拉科收起了玩闹的表情，正色对友人说。

潘西难得看到友人这么认真的表情，“你谈恋爱以后确实成长了很多，不再是光会臭屁了。”

“是吧！双胞胎也这么夸我！”德拉科立刻眉飞色舞起来，潘西无语，一夸就回去了。

虽说德拉科自从谈恋爱以后经常跳脱，但是这番话还是近了潘西的思绪里。怎么才能恰当地表达自己快要溢出去的爱呢？


	5. 线索没了

逛街，总是美好的，尤其是和自己喜欢的人在一起的时候。

潘西和赫敏面对面坐在开往霍格莫德的火车上，旁边的隔间不停传来德拉科和双胞胎夸张的欢笑声，尤其是德拉科，一直惊叫连连，还不时传来一些乒乒乓乓的噪音，不知道他们在干些啥。隔壁的喧哗衬得这里的安静有点尴尬，潘西努力想找点话题聊，赫敏却先开口了。

“你知道他们怎么在一起的吗？”赫敏不得不提高音量才能让潘西听见。

哦，感谢德拉科，给我们提供了话题。潘西身体向前倾，大声回答，“大概知道一点，是双胞胎追的德拉科。”

赫敏也向前倾，基本趴在了桌子上，“和我猜的一样！真不知道马尔福怎么应付得了他们俩！”

潘西发现她和赫敏的脸距离非常近，两人用一个奇怪的姿势都趴在桌子上，尽量让对方能听见自己说话，距离近得潘西可以数清楚赫敏的睫毛数量，近得能看见赫敏的唇纹。赫敏可能擦了唇膏，嘴唇很润泽，甚至有点亮晶晶的，泛着樱桃的颜色，随着赫敏的话语一张一合，偶尔露出里面可爱的小虎牙。

潘西看得有点出神，感觉都快要吻上去了，听见赫敏说，“嗯？潘西，你在听吗？”

“哦不好意思，我，我刚刚在试图偷听他们在讲什么。”潘西回过神来，赶紧扯了个谎。

“哈哈哈哈，那你听见什么了？”赫敏好奇地问。

“没什么，搞不懂他们在干啥。你刚刚说什么了？”

“我刚刚说，马尔福的父亲怎么看他儿子和双胞胎的关系？”

“哈，他还不敢让他爸知道，你也见过卢修斯·马尔福，他们家传统的很，需要德拉科继承家业的。“

”唔，你们纯血家族都是这样的吗？“赫敏说完觉得好像不太对，又补充了一句，”我是说，需要孩子早早结婚生子继承家业。“

”也不全是这样，每家情况都不太一样，也有的家族继承人选择不结婚或者很晚才结婚，比如布莱克家。“潘西隐隐觉得自己知道赫敏想问什么，但是又不敢确定，只好避重就轻地回答，“还有奥利凡德，他至今未婚，不过他哥哥已经有孙子了，在店里跟着他学做魔杖。马尔福家只有他一个第一顺位继承人，所以他父亲格外着急。总的来说，纯血家族还是有早早确定继承人婚姻的传统，如果唯一继承人没有子嗣，遗产继承就会变成一件很麻烦的事情。“

”嗯，麻瓜也有这样的事情，后代们还常常为了遗产分割而打官司。所以小天狼星早就立下了遗嘱，指定哈利为唯一继承人。“

”是的，如果布莱克没有提前立遗嘱，他去世后，布莱克家的财产应该由德拉科的母亲纳西莎、安多克斯·唐克斯还有监狱里的贝拉特里克斯·布莱克三人平分，显然，这不是他想看到的。”

“嗯我看到过一本书讲纯血家族的血缘关系。”

“其实说是纯血家族，很多家族都出过混血的后代，只不过都被移出了族谱，但是我听说有的被隐瞒了身世立为了继承人，所以血统早就不像他们宣称的那样纯洁了。“潘西有些轻蔑地说。

”那你觉得呢？纯血家族的这种传统？“赫敏轻轻地问，看着潘西的眼睛。

潘西突然有种感觉，这是个很重要的问题，她必须要好好回答。于是，她决定遵从自己的本心，”狗屎“，潘西简洁地回答道。

”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈“，赫敏爆发出一阵大笑，声音太大了应该传到了隔壁，因为她们听到隔壁的声音突然暂停了一瞬间，然后又继续喧闹起来。赫敏觉得自己认识了一个妙人，以前真的没想到潘西是这样有趣的人。她必须得承认，自己身为一个经常被歧视的麻瓜出身女巫，以前对斯莱特林是有偏见的。现在，赫敏意识到，斯莱特林和自己也并没有多大的区别。有好人，也有坏人，但最多的是正常的人。

赫敏擦了擦眼角笑出的眼泪，带着笑意认真地看着有点迷惑的潘西，“你真的太可爱了，真的，我后悔没有早点跟你做朋友。”

潘西感觉，自己似乎被撩了？？？

说笑间，霍格莫德车站已经到了，学生们鱼贯而出，潘西狐疑地看着夹在双胞胎兄弟之间，面红耳赤踉跄着的德拉科。他被弗雷德和乔治一左一右搂着肩膀往前走，时不时还左右交换两个吻，看得潘西有点羡慕。

潘西看了眼身旁的赫敏，赫敏感受到她的目光，问道：“我们先去哪里？魔药商店吗？”

潘西点点头，“现在那里顾客少一点，先去吧。过一会儿人就多了。“

两人就先往魔药商店的方向走着，果然门口没什么人，大部分人都在买糖果和零食。阴暗的商店里只有一个年轻店员站在柜台后面，看到两人走进来，店员露出了职业的微笑，对着他们说，”早上好，尊敬的帕金森小姐，以及这位尊贵的小姐，你们需要点什么？本店今天早上刚刚到了最新鲜的五步蛇毒液。”赫敏脸抽了抽，潘西平时都来这里买点什么魔药哇。

潘西也假笑了一下，小声说，“早上好卢克，奥克斯先生今天在吗？我有点事情要找他。”

“奥克斯先生在后面，我去请他一下。”店员轻轻鞠了一躬，转身消失在背后的门帘里。

看到店员消失了，赫敏才转向潘西，”他们平时都这么对你说话的吗？“

”嗯，和我家族比较熟的店面就会这样。其实我也不太喜欢这样，所以宁愿去不认识的店里买东西。“赫敏理解地点点头。

没一会儿，店员卢克和一个穿着灰色长袍有点谢顶的中年人一起出来了，中年人看到潘西，大声说，“早上好，我的帕金森小姐，很荣幸能见到你。”然后中年人半弯下腰，潘西伸出了右手，手心向下，中年人轻轻抓起潘西的右手，轻吻在手背，行了一个正式的吻手礼。赫敏眼睛都睁大了，麻瓜世界已经很少使用吻手礼了，估计只有女王加冕首相的时候才会用到吧，赫敏自己只在电影里看到过。更可怕的是，这个中年人放下潘西的手之后又转向了赫敏，边说着“早上好，小姐，我是列文·奥克斯“边走近，潘西小声跟赫敏说”伸手“，赫敏连忙学着潘西的样子伸出右手，中年人也对赫敏行了一个吻手礼。

这之后，老板奥克斯才又转向潘西，谦卑地说，”帕金森小姐，我能帮你什么？“

”奥克斯先生，独角兽角、龙血、响尾蛇毒牙、噩梦伞菌这几样材料你都有吗？“潘西也不客套，直接切入主题。

”是的，虽然这是很稀有的材料，不过小店都有存货，您需要多少跟卢克说就行。“奥斯克有点疑惑。

”不我不需要，不过最近两周里，有人买过这些材料吗？“

”这些材料很稀有也不常用，所以买的人应该不多。卢克，给帕金森小姐查一下记录。“

年轻店员回答道：”不需要查，奥克斯先生，最近一个月只有龙血和噩梦伞菌卖掉过10盎司。“

”谁买的？“潘西问道。

店员看了一眼他老板，奥克斯先生点点头，店员说，“是……斯内普先生。”

潘西点点头，看来不是这里。不过还是有些事情要问的，“你这些材料都是从什么地方进货的？“看见谢顶的老板有些面露难色，潘西贴心地补充道，”不用告诉我供货商，我只需要知道全英国还有哪里能方便地买到这些材料，或者搞到它们。”

“感谢小姐的仁慈。要买齐这四种的话，除了小店以外，就只有翻倒巷的那家了，您知道的。不过这里面，龙血和响尾蛇毒牙不算太难弄，对角巷那家也有，英国很多养龙的地方都可以提供龙血，响尾蛇毒牙直接找赏金猎人买就可以了。至于独角兽角和噩梦伞菌，那就要各显神通了，具体渠道不太方便透露，请您原谅。不过我敢保证，普通人是绝对搞不定的。“

潘西皱了皱眉头，“好的，奥克斯先生，我明白了。顺便问一下，你这里有渡鸦羽毛吗？”

“有的，渡鸦羽毛很便宜，但并不常用，所以销量一般。”

“你这里的渡鸦羽毛是从哪里进货的呢？这个应该比较好弄到吧。”

“是的小姐。英国很多地方都可以提供货源，渡鸦场有很多家，每年我会看哪一家提供的质量比较高就选用哪一家。”

“喔？你根据什么选的？”

“魔药用的渡鸦羽毛要足够柔软，但又不能是未成熟的绒毛，长度在3-4英寸之间，黑色要足够深，但是又要有金属光泽，不能有异味，要非常干燥。”

“3-4英寸？这么短？比我们平时用的羽毛笔短不少啊。”

“是的小姐，最适合魔药用的渡鸦羽毛和制作羽毛笔用的不太一样，羽毛笔选用的是双翅中最大的那些羽毛，魔药用的一般选取中等尺寸的羽毛。“

潘西点点头，看了赫敏一眼，赫敏也点点头表示没什么要问的了，潘西对奥克斯说，”好的，奥克斯先生，非常感谢您的帮助。“

”能帮助到您是我的荣幸。“奥克斯又浅浅地鞠一躬之后回到了布帘后面。

潘西和赫敏走出昏暗的魔药商店，外面的阳光灿烂而刺眼。潘西有些郁闷，找了半天什么线索都没有，难道她们找错方向了？偷羽毛笔的人其实就是个狂热的羽毛笔爱好者？见到羽毛笔就要偷走？跟什么魔药、仪式都没有关系？

赫敏却还沉浸在刚刚的经历里，“刚刚那个，是什么情况？吻手礼吗？”

“嗯是的，奥克斯每次都要这样，非常古板的人，如果我不配合，他就会去找我父亲告状说我不懂礼仪了。”潘西翻了个白眼。

“这个在你们纯血巫师家族很普遍吗？”

“还好，有几支非常古板的家族还坚持这样，不过很多家族已经很随意了，只有在非常正式的场合才会行吻手礼。喔对了，我必须得提醒你一下，韦斯莱家和隆巴顿家也是历史非常悠久的纯血巫师家族…不然你可能会对纯血巫师家族形成一个奇怪的印象……”

“啊哈哈哈哈你不说我都差点忘了，韦斯莱家实在太不像你们这种巫师了哈哈哈，那这么看起来，马尔福和双胞胎也算是门当户对了哈哈哈哈，也许老马尔福会欣慰一点哈哈哈哈哈。”赫敏被潘西逗得咯咯直笑，胳膊肘一直不小心撞到潘西。

潘西经常忍不住感慨，为什么她这么爱笑，我有说了那么好笑的事情吗？不过……她笑起来真好看。

”所以……应该跟魔药没有关系了。“潘西还是把话题拉回了正事上。

”嗯……要不还是去文人居问一下吧，万一有什么线索呢。“

“好，不过我不太认识文人居的老板。”

“没关系，我是那儿的常客。”赫敏笑了一下。

两人走进文人居，潘西很少来这里，因为没有购买羽毛笔的需求，不过文人居售卖的一些特种羽毛笔还是很有意思的，比如可吮吸的羽毛笔、自动签名羽毛笔、复写羽毛笔之类的。

赫敏轻车熟路地走到了白色的鹅毛笔区，拿起了5支，又走到旁边黑色的渡鸦羽毛笔区，也挑了5支，然后径直走向收款台。

三十多岁的女老板算着钱跟赫敏打招呼：”嗨赫敏，从没见你买过渡鸦毛的。“

”嗨莉莉丝，我也是第一次用，我朋友跟我说渡鸦毛的很好用，我想试试。“

”是的，女孩子用渡鸦毛的比较多，价格一样，渡鸦毛的笔小一号但是比较精致，适合女孩的手大小。“

”喔，我都不知道英国有这么多渡鸦，每年要用掉好多羽毛啊！“

”哈哈，巫师界有很多渡鸦场啦，渡鸦每年都要换毛，所以供给很足的。“

”这样啊，用作羽毛笔的羽毛和普通的渡鸦羽毛有什么区别吗？“

”你从麻瓜世界来，可能不知道我们的羽毛笔、魔药用的渡鸦羽毛都是来自魔法渡鸦，和麻瓜世界的普通渡鸦长相一模一样，但是蕴含魔法，就像巫师和麻瓜的区别。“

这个回答出乎赫敏的意料，她本意是想问制作羽毛笔的长羽毛和普通的短羽毛有什么本质区别，莉莉丝误以为她是问和麻瓜渡鸦的区别。

”哇原来渡鸦也有巫师渡鸦和麻瓜渡鸦哈哈哈。“

”是啊，很多动物都有魔法能力的。“

告别了莉莉丝，赫敏和潘西又回到了大街上。两人面面相觑，感觉有些挫败，所有的线索都断掉了，一无所获。最后两人决定去找个安静的地方喝点东西坐一会儿，商量下一步怎么办。

“去三把扫帚怎么样？”赫敏提议。

潘西有点犹豫，”三把扫帚有点吵闹，我知道一家餐厅比较安静，适合聊天。我们可以喝点茶，中午也可以在那里吃饭，不在大街上，在一条小路。“

”好啊，叫什么名字？我应该没有去过。“

”就叫巫师主厨，知名度不是很高，所以麻瓜学生去的很少，但是口味很好，主要是本地居民会去。我有个亲戚在霍格莫德定居，他告诉我的。“潘西发现自己跟赫敏说话的时候越来越自然了，也越来越多话了。

“好，那我们就去那里，你带路吧！”

潘西带着赫敏穿过邮局门口排队的人，拐进一条小巷，人立刻变少了，只有几个本地居民在走路。再往前走一个街区后，街角出现了一个不起眼的招牌，不过看起来非常精致，上面写着“巫师主厨”。推开门进去，里面的空间和外面看起来完全不一样，宽敞的大厅里漂浮着很多魔法蜡烛，还有各种装着食物的托盘，自动从厨房窗口飞到客人的餐桌。一个中年人从柜台后面走出来，冲着两人点点头，“帕金森小姐，好久不见。”

“你好，肯尼，帮我找个靠窗的位置。”潘西也冲肯尼点点头。

餐厅招待领着两人走到了一个桌子前，帮两人拉开了椅子，然后就一言不发地走掉了。赫敏疑惑地看着潘西，潘西微笑着说，“他不负责点餐，这是菜单的任务。”说着潘西从桌子旁边拿起了两份菜单，递给了赫敏一份，“你需要什么，点一下就可以了，盘子会送过来。”

“哇，我第一次来这种餐厅，跟之前去过的完全不一样。”赫敏有些震惊。

“因为餐厅老板是非常厉害的魔咒师，退休以后出于爱好开了这家餐厅。”潘西翻着菜单说。

“我听说过吗？”赫敏也开始翻菜单。

“嗯，你应该每天都能看见她的名字。”

“喔？”

“在魔咒课教材的第一页。“

”啪嗒！“赫敏手里的菜单掉了，”是、是米兰达·戈沙克！！“

”对，就是她。“潘西帮赫敏捡起了菜单塞回赫敏手里。她太爱赫敏各种表情了，大笑的、惊讶的、得意的、专注的……全都好可爱。潘西第一次如此庆幸自己出生在纯血巫师家族，这样可以给麻瓜世界来的赫敏如此多的惊喜。她还有好多好多只有巫师才知道的小惊喜想和赫敏分享，想看她惊讶的表情，想让她开心。

”她现在在这里吗？“赫敏的声音都颤抖了，除了变形术，赫敏最喜欢的课程就是魔咒课了。

”很遗憾，应该不在，据我所知戈沙克每周末都会去爱尔兰看望她的女儿一家人。放暑假的时候我们可以再来碰碰运气，大部分时候她都在这里，幸运的话还能吃到她亲自下厨做的菜。“

”哇！！！“赫敏兴奋地满脸都在放光，”下次我们来的时候我要带上所有的《标准咒语》还有《咒语之书》来请她签名！“

嗯，有下次了，潘西在心里默默赞叹自己的智慧，自己真是太擅长约会了哈哈哈。

两人决定先点一壶柠檬红茶，又点了一盘小饼干，喝了几口后，话题回到了正事上。赫敏先开口，”所以，魔药都可以排除了，按奥克斯的说法，制作羽毛笔的渡鸦羽毛根本不能做魔药材料。“

”嗯，两种仪式里面，亡灵召唤阵里地狱犬牙不太好弄，小精灵偷窃仪式里，狼人毛发不太好找，况且上一次满月已经过去两周了。”潘西也跟着赫敏的思路。

“可能是我们的方向错了。“赫敏皱眉思索着。

”嗯……“潘西也觉得头疼。

”斯莱特林最近还有羽毛笔失踪吗？“赫敏突然问道。

”没有，我让她们每天晚上都把个人物品收回宿舍。“

”嗯格兰芬多也一样。“

”你的意思是……？“电光火石间，潘西突然有点明白赫敏在想什么了。

”我在想，羽毛笔并非什么很难搞到的东西，渡鸦羽毛更是常见，为什么小偷一定要来我们的休息室偷呢？直接去文之居偷窃岂不是更方便？“

”会不会是因为，TA不能来霍格莫德？“

”而且，为什么只有斯莱特林和格兰芬多？“

”TA只能进得来这两个休息室，或者，TA偷够了。“

”是的，不过鉴于是我们干预了TA的偷窃行为，我假设TA没有偷够，而且TA因为某种原因，只能在斯莱特林和格兰芬多休息室寻找羽毛笔。“

”所以……？“

”所以，我们可以设个陷阱！“赫敏眼睛都亮了，看着潘西。

潘西也有些兴奋，“可以有！”


	6. 逛吃逛吃

“所以如果小偷真的出现了，我们怎么才能抓住TA？”潘西问。

“我打算找哈利借来隐形衣，躲在里面等着，小偷一出现就来一个束缚咒。“赫敏思索着。

”我觉得还不够，小偷有可能也采用了某种方式隐形。普通的隐形衣并不是很难制作，而且幻身咒也能达到差不多的效果，至少蒙骗我们的眼睛是足够了。“

”你说得有道理，我们需要一个能自动触发的陷阱。“赫敏赞同地点点头。

“最好是可以像门钥匙一样，把陷阱附着在羽毛笔上，这样只要小偷一碰到羽毛笔就会被抓住。”

“嗯……门钥匙……也就是需要把束缚咒和门托斯结合在一起……“赫敏陷入了思考。

“组合魔咒是很高阶的内容，我们到7年级都不会学到，而且很容易出现未知的风险……“潘西有些忧虑。

”我以前看过一些讲组合魔咒原理的书，束缚咒和门托斯的组合是已知的组合，奥罗抓人的时候也会用到。而且这两个魔咒的原理是有相似之处的，组合难度应该不高。不过最大的问题是，门托斯的使用被魔法部严格禁止，个人使用必须获得魔法部的批准。“赫敏担心的事情倒是跟潘西不太一样。

潘西忍不住惊叹赫敏的博学，作为一个接触魔法世界才不到5年的年轻女巫，赫敏知道的真的太多了。不过赫敏的担心潘西倒是一点都不觉得是个问题，书本以外的魔法世界，潘西发现自己还是能给赫敏提供很多新的信息。”这个你更不需要担心，魔法部其实没有办法检测你是否私自制作了门钥匙，除非有人举报或者正好让他们拿到了证据，否则没有人会发现。“

”喔？“赫敏挑了挑眉，眯着眼睛端详着潘西。梅林知道，潘西爱死了赫敏这个表情，简直想拍下来放在床头每天抱着看。”你在怂恿我违反魔法部的条例吗？“赫敏有些狡黠地笑着，眼里闪烁着调皮的光芒。 _梅林啊！_ 潘西心里疯狂地想着。 _又是一个我最爱的表情！这个人的脸上怎么能出现这么多可爱的表情！这简直是毒品！我上瘾了，彻底的。_

虽然心里已经沸腾，潘西还是尽量维持着表面的不动声色，“这只是，合理的风险回避策略。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你这话说得特别纯血贵族！”赫敏又开始大笑，另一个潘西最爱的表情。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”

“对法律漏洞的利用以及对其的合理化”，赫敏看见潘西开始皱眉头，赶紧补充，“并不是在批评或嘲讽，我没有进行价值判断，只是陈述一个事实。实际上我觉得这是很实用的策略，基于对现有的规则的充分了解并最大程度加以利用以达到利益最大化。若说哪里不太对劲，也应该是规则的制定出了问题，魔法部不应该制定一个他们无法执行的规定。”

潘西放下手里的茶杯，看着赫敏的双眼，用非常真诚的语气说，“赫敏，我没有觉得你在批评我，也没有觉得不高兴。你说得很对，这确实是对法律漏洞的利用。事实上巫师界的顽疾很多，其中一个就是纯血贵族对魔法部的把控。法律的修订需要威森加摩，但是威森加摩成员几乎都来自那些古老、有名望、掌握着大量财富和地位的巫师家族，他们高傲而自负，虽然也有邓布利多或者波特的祖父这样对麻瓜很友好的巫师，不过大部分都是像小天狼星·布莱克他母亲一样古板的老家伙。“

赫敏咧开了大大的微笑，向前倾身抓住了潘西的手，”你总是这样出乎我的意料。麻瓜的法律也常常不够健全，而且也经常被权贵掌控，但是我们一直在进步，不是吗？比如，纯血的贵族家庭中，就出现了你这样的人。等我们都长大以后，未来会越来越好的。“

潘西也握着赫敏的手，一时不知道该说点什么，今天对话的走向实在是太不可思议了。两人对视着，赫敏突然有种不太一样的感觉，跟上次在湖边散步的时候感觉很像。她发现自己对这个新朋友的喜爱，似乎远远超过了对哈利和罗恩。这一定是因为潘西太优秀、太有人格魅力了，赫敏想着，罗恩也是纯血巫师，但是他从来不关心这些问题。

“咕噜～”这时候，赫敏的肚子里突然传出很响的一声。潘西扑哧一声笑了，两人松开了紧握的手。赫敏羞得脸都红了，潘西发现今天一定是梅林眷顾的日子，又解锁了一个赫敏的新表情，真想一直让她脸红啊。

“一直在说话，我都没有注意午饭时间已经到了。”潘西微笑着又拿起了菜单。

赫敏也赶紧拿起了菜单开始看，努力遮挡住脸上的红晕。

“你喜欢吃什么？今天的每日例餐是爱尔兰百花牛排，挺好吃的，麻瓜世界应该吃不到，我听说最近新来了一个法国厨师，也许你想试试法餐？”潘西注意到了赫敏的尴尬，帮着转移一下话题。

“唔，就牛排吧，简餐就好。”赫敏咕哝着，尽量缩小自己的存在感。

“好，我也吃牛排。”

潘西点好了餐，两人放下菜单等待。

“所以我们还需要一个地方来制作陷阱羽毛笔。“潘西想起了她们最开始讨论的话题。

”是的，最好不要让别人发现我们在尝试门托斯的组合魔咒。“

”地牢附近的教室平时没课的时候基本没有人会去，就是离斯内普教授的办公室有点近。五楼也有一些废弃的教室，不过皮皮鬼经常在那里活动。“潘西盘算着城堡里可以去的地方。

”我倒是知道一个绝佳的地点。“赫敏又扬起了一个神秘的微笑。

”嗯？“潘西很惊讶，赫敏居然知道自己不知道的地方？

”七楼的走廊里有一个平时不会显示的房间，叫做有求必应屋，当你有非常具体的需求时，屋门就会浮现出来，进去就会发现任何你需要的屋子。“赫敏简短地解释。

”哇！我从没听说过。但是我听德拉科说过他和韦斯莱兄弟俩有一次在七楼想寻找一个合适的……约会地点，然后发现了一个绝佳的屋子，他不肯告诉我具体的模样，但是下一次再去就怎么也找不到了。“

”因为你必须知道具体的位置和进入的方法，到时候我带你去，不过你不要告诉别人，包括马尔福，这是我们俩的秘密，可以吗？”赫敏用询问的眼神看着潘西，充满了信任。

“当然，我不会告诉任何人，包括德拉科。不过，你是从哪里知道的呢？”潘西保证。

“哈哈，是多比告诉我的，这是霍格沃茨的家养小精灵都知道的秘密。他们有着比巫师更为强大的魔法，加上和城堡的特殊联系，所以他们知道最多城堡的密室，也许比校长知道的都要多。“

“我从没想过……我是说，那天晚上在厨房，我就注意到你和多比的交流非常平等，就好像它也是一个巫师一样。”

“家养小精灵也有独立的人格和智慧，他们只是被魔法契约束缚在了房子里，这种魔法契约是存在于血脉中的，以至于他们也误以为这是他们的天性。”赫敏平静地说，这些话她已经说过无数遍，虽然大部分人都不屑一顾。

“我以前没想过这些，家养小精灵的存在对我们这种巫师来说太过于司空寻常，就好像他们是房子的一部分，一个好的家养小精灵甚至不会让你意识到它的存在，除非你呼唤它。“潘西谨慎地说道。

“其实巫师界对家养小精灵的研究很多，但是我发现大部分巫师都不愿意承认。事实上家养小精灵和妖精、人马一样，都有着高贵的灵魂和智慧。我翻阅了很多历史文献，虽然没有明确的显示，但是我猜测是在几千年前，因为一次战争，小精灵找到了巫师，用他们强大的魔法换取巫师庇护，他们和巫师签订了魔法契约，可以让他们和巫师的房子建立一种连结并且听从房屋主人的命令，好处是房子的保护魔法也可以给他们提供庇护。但是经过了很多代人以后，他们误以为这种魔法契约是天然形成的，是他们自己的本性，其实只是他们从祖先那里遗传的血脉契约。“赫敏说得有些激动，语速越来越快，眼睛中也蓄积了一些愤怒。

”我觉得你说的有道理。“潘西赞同地说，然后发现赫敏惊讶地张大了嘴，潘西补充道，“你刚刚说的话让我想起一件事情，小时候我妈妈让家养小精灵哄我睡觉，她叫奥卡，现在还在我家服务，我那时候才五岁，命令奥卡给我讲个故事，她就给我讲了一个家养小精灵的童话，大概是说从前有一个悲惨的自由小精灵，一个专门以小精灵为食物的怪兽一直在追杀他，直到他遇到了一个巫师，签订了契约，有了房子和服务的巫师才得到了庇护。“

”我可以见见奥卡吗？我想多了解一些这个故事。“赫敏急切地看着潘西。

”当然可以，你想什么时候？我随时可以召唤它。“

”等我们搞定这个事情吧！“

”好，我随时可以。“

说着话，一个漂亮的大托盘稳稳地停在了两人的桌子旁边，里面的两套牛排自动漂浮到了两人面前，还在滋滋作响，沙拉、小面包、南瓜浓汤也排着队落到了桌子上。赫敏忍不住感慨，”她对魔咒学的应用真的是到了极致。“

“我觉得你也可以做到，只是需要一些学习。“

“确实很迷人，给我打开了一扇大门，让我知道魔咒可以做到什么程度，简直是麻瓜科技的最高梦想——一个全自动化的房子。”

“其实还可以做更多，不过顾客们觉得用餐的过程还是传统一些更令人愉快。”潘西围上了餐巾，准备开始用餐。

两人边吃边讨论了一些关于魔咒自动化和麻瓜科技比较的话题，潘西惊讶地发现麻瓜的世界和自己以前了解的完全不一样，原来不靠魔法也可以完成很多事情。赫敏也很开心可以让潘西了解麻瓜的世界，她甚至允诺了暑假带潘西去自己家做客。

一切的进展让潘西觉得不可思议，这都是如何发生的，自己在一周之内，和赫敏从仅仅是一起上课的同学变成了可以一起学习、一起散步、一起吃饭逛街的朋友！命运实在是太不可思议了，自己必须得做点什么才能不浪费梅林的眷顾。

“你下午还要买点什么吗？”潘西擦了擦嘴，放下餐巾。

“我要给克鲁克山买点猫粮和罐头，嗯如果还有时间的话我还想去书店逛逛。你呢？”

“我倒是没什么，就是去邮局取一个包裹。”

“唔，那你愿意陪我一起吗？”赫敏有些期待地问。

“当然，我很乐意。”潘西也期待地回答，然后她摇了一下桌边的拉手呼唤服务员过来付了账单。

“潘西，我们平分账单。”赫敏要求道。

潘西摇摇头，说，“下一次我们平分，这次请让我付。”

“为什么？我并不缺钱，我来自一个中产的麻瓜家庭，足以支付各种费用。”赫敏语气有些微微地不高兴。

“不，我不是这个意思……”潘西有些着急，感觉心沉到了肚子里，赫敏会不会以为我瞧不起她，我是不是搞砸了……“我并没有很多朋友，尤其是德拉科开始和双胞胎约会之后，我经常需要独自一人来霍格莫德取邮件或者直接让奥卡给我带点补给。我只是很希望你能感受到，我非常高兴有你做朋友，所以我想要请你来我最喜欢的餐厅吃饭，并没有别的意思。”

赫敏听了这个解释，绽开了笑容，站起身轻轻拥抱了潘西一下，“我也很高兴有你做朋友，感谢这顿午餐，味道非常好，我很爱这家餐厅，暑假的时候我可以请你去吃我最爱的麻瓜餐厅。”

这个拥抱非常短暂，几乎等于普通的朋友打招呼时的随意拥抱。但是潘西却因为这么一个普通的拥抱而感觉小鹿乱撞，她多希望这个拥抱的时间可以延长一些。

两人走出餐厅，朝着宠物店的方向走去，潘西没有养宠物，所以从来没有光顾过这家宠物店。很明显，赫敏是这里的常客，她熟练地买了一大袋猫粮和一小箱罐头。

看了看时间还早，赫敏问潘西，“我们先去取你的邮件吗？”

“好啊，现在排队人应该不多了，有了你教我的空间放大咒，一切都方便多了，以前我只能用漂浮咒推着一大堆东西坐火车回去。”

“不可以让家养小精灵来帮你吗？”

“家养小精灵出现在房子以外的地方很麻烦，需要房子主人允许才行，而我家里房子的主人是我父亲，所以虽然奥卡听从我的命令，但是没有

我父亲的允许她无法前往房子以外的地点。”

”原来如此，看来还有很多我不了解的地方，多比没有告诉我这些细节。不过据哈利说，多比前往他家的时候一直很痛苦地试图自残。“赫敏若有所思。

”嗯，家养小精灵违抗主人的命令就会自己惩罚自己，这也是契约的一部分，保证他们的绝对服从。“

”真是个残忍的契约！“赫敏忍不住评论道。

潘西也赞同地点点头，”一般比较仁慈的巫师都会尽量避免要求家养小精灵做难以做到的事情，省的他们自我惩罚。但是也有一些巫师把家养

小精灵完全视为低贱的奴隶而随意对待……“

说着话两人已经走到了邮局门口，不停地有猫头鹰和渡鸦哗啦哗啦地飞进飞出，煞是热闹。潘西走进大厅，一个工作人员拿着一个单子让潘西签了名，然后另一个人推着一个半人高的大包裹走了过来。潘西在包裹上也签了名，包裹就自动打开了，露出了里面的一个折叠画架还有一摞亚麻布、十几瓶颜料。潘西不紧不慢地把这些都塞进了外袍的口袋里。

“这个魔咒真是太好用了，我会因此多买很多东西的！”走出邮局，潘西忍不住感叹。

“哈哈，是的，自从有了这个巨无霸手包，我总是在书店买过多的书。”赫敏赞同道。

“现在时间还早，我们可以去书店逛逛，我也想看看有没有新的魔药书，学校的图书馆更新速度没有书店这么快。你呢？你打算买点什么书？”

“我最近的话，对神奇生物方面比较感兴趣，主要是关于家养小精灵和狼人的。”

“唔，狼人我的了解不多，只知道狼毒药剂是唯一可以让狼人在满月时好受一些的魔药，让它们在变成狼的时候保持理智。不过这是一种非常复杂而且很昂贵的魔药。“

”是的，斯内普每个月都会为卢平制作，整个英国应该没有几个魔药大师可以制作出来。“

”斯内普教授？怪不得他要买龙血和噩梦伞菌。不过我真没想到他会做这样的事，我以为他跟卢平不和。“

”我想应该是邓布利多教授要求他做的吧。“

”唔，正好我去找找有没有跟狼毒药剂相关的新书。“

两人到了书店，决定各自分开寻找感兴趣的书，然后在门口汇合。一个小时后，潘西拿着一摞魔药学的书在门口付了帐，看见赫敏抱着半人高的一大摞摇摇欲坠的书走过来，赶忙上前帮着抱走了一半。  
结账之后赫敏也把书装进了荷包里，两人空着手走出了书店。

“你每次都买这么多书吗？”

“哈哈，这还算少的，在麻瓜书店我买的更多。”

“为什么？”

“麻瓜的书种类更多一点，而且麻瓜的书比较便宜。”

“诶？这是为什么？”

“我想是因为制作成本吧。巫师的书是手工羊皮纸做的，麻瓜的书是用工业化生产的一种很薄的纸张制作，书的印刷装订也是工厂流水线生产的，几个工人一天就可以生产几万本书。不过麻瓜的书寿命没有那么长，可能没办法保存时间很久。”

“巫师的书生产速度确实慢很多，我家有一处产业就是出版商。我听他们说现在巫师的书籍印刷也参考了一些麻瓜方法，效率增加了很多。“

“是的，我在巫师主厨发现很多魔咒都可以用麻瓜科技的方式更高效率地应用起来。可惜我们这里没办法用麻瓜的电，不然可以引入更多方便的麻瓜科技。”

“唔我记得麻瓜研究课讲过电，很奇妙的东西，有点像魔咒，可以让钟表自己走起来，还可以让玻璃发光。真想亲自看一看，不过可惜巫师的区域麻瓜的电都会出问题，因为电和我们的魔法不太相容。“

”是的，我带了一支电子表来霍格沃茨，但是从一进到火车站台开始，表就停止运行了。“赫敏有些遗憾地说。


	7. 陷阱

返程的火车上，两人决定从周一晚上开始一起去有求必应屋研究怎么做陷阱羽毛笔。昨天她们已经把本周的作业都搞定了，所以可以把所有的空闲时间都用在这上面。这一点让赫敏尤其满意，有一个合适的学习伙伴真的可以大大加快学习的效率，赫敏希望在普通巫师等级考试之前都可以一直和潘西一起学习，这样考试成绩应该可以有保障了。更何况，赫敏发现自己和潘西相见恨晚，有说不完的话题，以前从没有注意过潘西是个这么有意思的人，只觉得她是个骄纵的斯莱特林漂亮贵族小姐。当然，潘西确实很漂亮，是赫敏喜欢的那种。

经过这些日子的相处，赫敏觉得自己对潘西的感情好像不是那么单纯。必须得承认，潘西对自己有更深层的吸引力，不仅仅是个朋友。比如现在，两人坐在安静的包厢里，面对面，但是赫敏突然有种想坐到潘西身边的想法，想离她近一点，跟她多一些身体上的接触。

潘西惊讶地看着站起身坐到自己身边的赫敏，“呃我想给你看个东西。”赫敏也不明白自己怎么就坐过来了，不过赫敏一向是个行动主义者，无论如何先动起来再说。

赫敏从包里掏啊掏的，终于掏出了一个样式简朴的手表，“给你看看麻瓜的手表，用电的，不过我把电池抠出来了，现在安上给你看看。”说着赫敏打开了手表后盖，把一个纽扣电池放了进去。然后转到手表正面，只见手表的三根指针都在疯狂的转动。

“你看，麻瓜的电子表来到这里就会这样失常。”

潘西接过疯狂转动的手表凑近端详，“我没有听到发条的声音。”

“是的，这是用电驱动的，电存储在一个叫电池的东西里，手表用的电很少，一个很小的电池就可以让手表用一年多，不需要上发条就可以一直走。”

“这么神奇！可以让我看看电池吗？”

“当然，我把电池取出来。”赫敏没有把手表拿回来，而是倾过身，用左手同时抓住潘西的手和手表，右手一用力就把表的后壳扣了下来，然后用指甲轻轻地把电池扣出来，放在潘西的手心。潘西盯着赫敏的手，圆圆的，像只猫爪子，擦过自己手心的感觉更像。

赫敏离潘西的距离非常非常近，几乎贴在了一起，潘西感觉赫敏的呼吸都喷洒在自己脸上了。潘西屏住呼吸，一动也不敢动，空气变得非常炽热，直到赫敏稍微离开一点。但是不知道赫敏是不是故意的，手还抓着潘西的手腕，赫敏的猫爪很温暖。

潘西终于回过神来，捡起手心里小小的纽扣电池翻看着，“好小啊！”

“不都是这么小，电池的尺寸有很多，越大的电池能存储的电越多。”赫敏在潘西的耳边解释着。这时候听见了汽笛的声音，火车速度也慢了下来，霍格莫德离学校很近，所以火车一会儿就到了。

赫敏松开了潘西的手，抓起电池和手表装回了包里。两人准备起身，这时候火车到站停下来，一个刹车，坐在外面先起身的赫敏一个没站稳跌落在座位上，不巧潘西刚刚挪到外面的座位准备起身，这一下子赫敏就坐到了潘西的腿上，潘西条件反射地伸手去扶，正好抱了个满怀，鼻子也啪唧撞到了赫敏的背上。

“嗷！”

“潘西你没事吧？有没有撞疼？”火车停下后赫敏赶紧回头看潘西，只见潘西捂着鼻子面露痛苦。

赫敏一脸着急地用手捧着潘西的脸，“让我看看有没有受伤。”

“嘶……应该没事，就是撞了一下有点疼。”潘西放开自己的手让赫敏查看，赫敏前前后后看了几圈，又检查了一下确认没有出血才放心。然后

赫敏这才发现自己还坐在潘西的腿上，脸上一热，赶紧站了起来。

“我们先下车吧，直接去医疗翼让庞弗雷夫人检查一下。”赫敏侧过头掩饰着自己的脸红。

其实潘西的脸也是红的，如果可以的话，潘西情愿自己多被撞几次，可怜的鼻子！

“没必要吧，我觉得过一会儿就好了。”潘西也站了起来，揉了揉鼻头。

最后在赫敏的坚持下，两人还是直奔医疗翼去了。庞弗雷夫人仔细检查后，再三向赫敏保证潘西的鼻子非常健康没有撞歪没有内出血没有任何问题，赫敏才肯放过庞弗雷夫人。

从医疗翼出来，赫敏有些歉疚地看着潘西，“还疼吗？”，说着用手轻轻摸了摸潘西还有些微微泛红的鼻头。潘西的肤色比较深，所以撞红的地方不太明显。

潘西笑了笑，“早就不疼了，真的。”

* * *

第二天吃过晚饭，两人在老地方碰头，一起往七楼走去。赫敏带着潘西径直走向了七楼走廊尽头，两边都空空荡荡，只有几个火把插在墙上。

赫敏环顾四周，确认四下无人，低头在墙边来回走路，走了几个来回之后，空空的墙上突然就出现了一扇门。赫敏绽开了笑容，满意地看着潘西目瞪口呆的模样。

“走吧。”说着赫敏推开了门。

门里是一间比教室小一些的屋子，中央有一个壁炉，旁边是两个看着就非常舒服的扶手椅和一张桌子，桌子上放着一本书。最令潘西惊讶的是，屋子的墙壁和斯莱特林休息室几乎一模一样，玻璃窗散发着幽幽的绿光，是阳光穿过黑湖的样子。可是，这是在城堡七层啊！！

潘西张大了嘴看向赫敏，赫敏已经把房间门关上，也略带惊讶地看着四周。“这是斯莱特林休息室的墙壁？”赫敏也看向了潘西。

“你怎么知道？不对，这是这么回事？”潘西一时惊讶地不知道该先问什么了。

“我刚刚在门口想的是，希望有一个让我们俩都觉得舒适的、适合练习魔法的房间，这个壁炉和桌椅是格兰芬多休息室的场景，所以我想这个墙壁应该就是斯莱特林休息室了，看起来这是你最喜欢的场景。”赫敏解释道。

“所以，这都是幻象？”潘西仔细思索着可能相关的魔法。

“应该是某种变形术吧我觉得。说实话，斯莱特林休息室的风景还真不错！”赫敏已经走到了窗边向外看去。

“嗯这是白天的场景，地牢在黑湖下面，所以阳光穿过黑湖就成了绿色，有时候还能看见一些巨大的湖底生物围观我们。你们那里呢？”

“格兰芬多塔楼窗外就是魁地奇训练场，所以就是天空和操场，没有什么特别的…… 不过我们的椅子很舒服！”

“确实，斯莱特林的椅子都硬邦邦的，华而不实。”潘西坐到了其中一把扶手椅中，微笑着评论道。

打开了桌子上的《组合魔法指南》，又从荷包里掏出了几根羽毛笔，两人开始专心学习。确实如赫敏所说，这个组合魔咒并不算太复杂，一晚上的时间两人已经搞清楚原理。

就这么着，两人每天晚餐之后就一起到这里练习，一直到接近宵禁才会休息室。到了第三天，赫敏已经完全掌握了这个组合魔咒的要领，施法时候的光线颜色完全和书中描述的一模一样，潘西却总是差一点点。

赫敏一遍一遍地教着潘西，在第十几次尝试失败之后，潘西泄了口气，沮丧地坐回了椅子上，用力拉扯着头发，心里懊恼着赫敏会不会因此不喜欢自己。虽然心里的另一个理智的声音告诉自己不要这么孩子气，赫敏怎么可能是这种人，但是在在喜欢的人面前丢脸的挫败感还是让潘西觉得无地自容。

“你学的已经很快了，这可是学校都不教的内容！”赫敏也走过来试图鼓励一下她的朋友。

“不，我觉得……你这么优秀，我……不配做你的朋友……”潘西吞吞吐吐地说着，垂头丧气，眼睛盯着地板。  
听了她的话，赫敏站到潘西身边，伸出胳膊环住潘西的肩膀，把潘西朝自己拉近。赫敏认真地说，“潘西，你知道你有多优秀吗？我可能比较擅长魔咒学，但是在魔药学方面完全没有你的天赋。但是其实这些都不是最重要的，最重要的是，我欣赏的是你，你善良的心和你高贵的灵魂。”

潘西惊讶于赫敏的举动和她的话语，抬起头看着近在咫尺的眼睛，发现里面透露出纯然的坚定和真诚。“赫敏，谢谢你，我感觉好多了……”  
更让潘西惊讶的是，赫敏微微站起身，轻轻吻了自己的额头一下，当然潘西知道，这是出于友谊和安慰。

“那我们继续？”赫敏直起身子，微笑着向潘西伸出了手。潘西也笑着伸出了手，被赫敏从椅子上拉起来。

接下来异常顺利，潘西也很快学会了这个组合魔咒。

“那么，我们得先验证一下…… 可是怎么验证呢？”赫敏有些犯愁。

“要不我去碰一下试试，你帮我把束缚解开。”潘西说着就要往前走，赫敏赶紧抓住了她的胳膊。

“喂，你怎么比格兰芬多还要鲁莽！”赫敏的语气有些责备，抓着潘西的手非常用力，都有些把潘西弄疼了。

“没关系的，我相信你。”潘西却不以为意。

“不行，让我想想。”赫敏瞪着潘西，语气非常坚决，手还是没有撒开。

赫敏盯着潘西看了一会儿，突然面露喜色，”有了！“说着她拽着潘西走向门口，打开屋门，赫敏对着外面左右张望，“应该就在附近啊……”

“你在找什么？”潘西有些不解。

“克鲁克山！”赫敏没有回答，而是小声对着外面叫道。

这时候从走廊远处出现了一只姜黄色的大猫，是赫敏养的克鲁克山。

“喵！”克鲁克山走过来，蹭了一下赫敏的腿，又闻了闻潘西的脚，然后蹲在了赫敏面前。

“去帮我抓只老鼠，克鲁克山，现在就要。”赫敏蹲下来小声跟大猫说。由于赫敏的手还抓着潘西的胳膊，潘西也只好跟着蹲下来，两人一猫就这么蹲在门口。潘西扭头看着专心跟大猫交流的赫敏，觉得赫敏的神情也活像一只猫。

克鲁克山甩了一下尾巴就无声无息地消失了，没有几分钟的时间就叼着一只肥硕的灰鼠回来了，一脸得意地看着两人，虽然猫的表情很有限，但是潘西敢保证她看到了得意的表情。

赫敏终于肯放开潘西，从荷包里掏出了一个小笼子，把老鼠装了进去。”你包里怎么连笼子都有？“潘西真心的佩服，赫敏的荷包简直是百宝箱。

“哈哈这是以前克鲁克山小的时候用的，那会儿它比这只老鼠也大不了多少。”怪不得老鼠这么害怕……潘西同情地看着在笼子里疯狂挣扎的老鼠，刚刚从猫口里出来就被关到一个充满猫毛的笼子里。

两人走回桌子前，把笼子放上去，赫敏用漂浮咒把一支羽毛笔送进了笼子里，正在挣扎的老鼠刚一碰到羽毛笔就立刻僵直不动，保持着挣扎的姿势倒在了笼子里。两人凑近一看，确实是典型的束缚咒的表现。潘西一挥魔杖解开了束缚咒，大灰鼠有些迷茫地爬起来左右看看。  
赫敏把另一堆潘西制作的那些陷阱羽毛笔也用漂浮咒送进去了一根，可怜的老鼠又直挺挺地倒在了地上。

两人对看一眼，一起露出了大大的笑容，”成功了！“

把可怜的被吓坏的小老鼠从墙角放掉，赫敏把羽毛笔上的魔法解除了，两人一人拿了几根，决定今晚回去等大家都回去睡觉了就开始布置陷阱。赫敏还是决定找哈利借来隐形衣躲着，潘西打算给自己用个幻身咒，两边一起布置，双保险。

回到休息室，潘西等到所有人都回宿舍之后，把三支羽毛笔装作无意地放在不同的位置，然后施放了组合魔咒，最后给自己放了一个幻身咒，躲在了窗户旁边。

无所事事的等待总是无比漫长，潘西盯着面前空无一人的休息室，脑子里的心思开始到处乱飘。赫敏。赫敏。赫敏。满脑子都是赫敏。赫敏在自己额头的轻吻好像还在，潘西轻轻抚摸着自己胳膊上赫敏今天抓过的位置。 _她对我的关心是不是有些超过了普通朋友？她好喜欢肢体接触，她对别人也这样吗还是只对我……唔她的身上好香。要不要问问她那个问题呢？可是怎么问呢……_

就这么胡思乱想着，大约过了半个多小时，接近午夜时分，潘西已经昏昏欲睡，全靠想着赫敏才能保持一点清醒。突然，空空的房间里传来“啪”地一声，非常清脆。潘西猛的抬头，手里的魔杖也握紧了，正好看到三处光芒闪现，然后光芒消失了。她吓了一跳，赶紧从窗边冲到放羽毛笔的桌子旁查看，发现三支羽毛笔竟然都不见了，可是完全没有看到有人影出现，难道也用了隐形衣之类的？潘西赶紧用追踪魔咒，发现小偷已经不在房间里了，而是指向格兰芬多塔楼的方向。怎么可能呢！居然让TA跑掉了？但是魔咒明明生效了，自己刚刚绝对看见魔咒施放的光芒了！

潘西懊恼地捏紧了魔杖，在旁边的椅子上坐下开始思考。什么人可以让束缚咒失效呢？难道一直用着铁甲咒吗？还有，刚刚“啪”的一声好像有点耳熟……突然，潘西脑子里有一个想法逐渐成型，不会是……吧？

潘西摇摇脑袋，觉得有点不可思议，不过似乎没有别的可能性了。


	8. 嫌疑人？

第二天中午一见面，两人就迫不及待地开始分享昨天晚上各自的经历。

“赫敏，你那边昨天怎么样？”潘西急切地问。

赫敏皱了皱眉，“非常奇怪，羽毛笔消失了，魔咒也生效了，但是没有抓到人，看起来你那边也是一样的情况。我怀疑这次我们真的遇到奇怪的事情了，可能必须找院长们报告了。”

“赫敏，我可能知道是谁了。”

“什么？你抓到了？！”赫敏惊喜地停住了脚步。

“没有，我这边和你那里情况一样。但是，你有没有注意到‘啪’地一声？”

“好像有。”

“我想起这个声音了，是家养小精灵幻影移形的声音。我从小听到大，不会搞错的。”潘西坚定地说。

”是一个家养小精灵？？？“赫敏有些不可思议地看着潘西。

“看起来只能是这样，而且是家养小精灵的话，就可以解释束缚咒为什么会失效了，他们有很多种方式可以躲避开一些攻击魔法。”

“那个仪式！”赫敏眼睛突然亮了起来，一脸惊喜地抓着潘西的胳膊说。

“什么仪式？”潘西有些不解。

“那个仪式！那个可以让家养小精灵重新签订契约的仪式！”赫敏急切地摇晃着潘西的胳膊，潘西也想起来了。

“所以，有一只家养小精灵想要换个主人？”

“或者它想要获得自由，像多比一样。”赫敏脸上露出了大大的笑容。

“但是它怎么可能自由出入霍格沃茨呢？我完全没有看到它有挣扎的迹象。”

“它不能自由出入，它只能来斯莱特林和格兰芬多的休息室！”赫敏的笑容越来越大，眼睛都发着亮光。潘西有些看呆了，这个人怎么能这么美！“它的主人一定给了它准许，就像你家的家养小精灵一样！这就是为什么其它两个学院没有丢失羽毛笔！这也就是为什么放在宿舍的羽毛笔没有丢失！”赫敏兴奋地伸出手摇着潘西的肩膀，“天呐潘西你太聪明了！我太爱你了！”说着赫敏大力地抱了身前的高个斯莱特林女孩一下。

潘西正沉醉在自己心上女孩儿的笑容中，又被晃的有点懵，最后还被心爱的女孩儿抱了一下。这三连击让潘西有点缓不过劲儿，努力冷静了一丢丢，找回自己的脑子消化了一下赫敏刚刚的话，潘西发现有个疑点，“可是为什么会是格兰芬多和斯莱特林呢？它的主人到底是哪个学院的？”

“嗯……这确实是个问题……不过至少可以确定它的主人就在我们两个学院里。”

“这就好办了，让所有家里有家养小精灵的学生都问问自己的家养小精灵就好了，它们不能对主人说谎。”潘西觉得如释重负，总算要解决这个麻烦了，同时又有些别扭，好像少了一个和赫敏在一起的理由……

“不，我不想这么办……”赫敏却摇了摇头，“我不想阻挠一个家养小精灵做自己想做的事……我打算再买一点渡鸦羽毛放在休息室的角落让它拿走用。”

潘西深深地看着赫敏，赫敏也坚定地看着潘西。每次看向这个麻瓜女孩儿的眼睛，潘西总会觉得自己被吸进去了，眼神中蕴含的东西太多太深，又熠熠发光，“好，我支持你，我不会向任何人报告这件事。”两人对望许久，潘西也做了决定。

微笑着再次拥抱了面前的黑发女孩儿，赫敏亲吻了一下潘西的脸颊，“你总是让我惊喜，潘西，很幸运可以认识你。”赫敏退了一步，抓着潘西的手说。

可怜的斯莱特林女级长呆立在地上，满脸通红，不知道说什么好，最后使劲憋出了一句话，“唔，我，我也是……”

说着话，两人已经溜达到了湖边，赫敏找了一块舒服的草地拉着潘西坐下。两个姑娘开心地聊了一些轻松的八卦，当然，以马尔福少爷和双胞胎兄弟的轶事为主。潘西突然想起了那个埋藏很久的问题，觉得现在的气氛刚刚好，也许是个好的时机，不能再错过了。

“韦斯莱们的父母知道双胞胎的事情吗？”

“知道，他们俩从小就出柜了。韦斯莱先生和夫人都是很好的人，非常善良而且深深爱着他们的7个孩子。”赫敏微笑着回答。

看着眼前荡漾的湖水，太阳的照射下波光粼粼，偶尔能看到一些奇怪的生物露个脑袋，潘西在心底为自己鼓了鼓劲，问出了那个问题，“那你呢？你喜欢男孩儿还是女孩儿？” 哦梅林我居然真的问了！

“哈哈，我喜欢的是女孩儿，所以你应该相信我跟罗恩没什么了吧哈哈哈。”赫敏毫不为意地回答道。

潘西几乎要被心里的狂喜冲飞了，她居然真的喜欢女孩儿！！！

“赫敏，我，我，我……”潘西突然开始语塞，不知道该怎么说。

“我猜你想说你也喜欢女孩儿是不是？”赫敏一脸理解的表情。

“嗯你怎么知道……”虽然不完全是想说这个，但是潘西还是很感谢赫敏帮自己解了围。

“我的直觉！”面前的女孩儿神秘一笑。

* * *

  
“德拉科！过来我有话跟你说！”潘西一回到休息室就把壁炉旁边坐着的铂金男孩儿抓走了。

“什么事这么着急？”德拉科正在伏案写着点什么，不情愿地跟过来，进了级长休息室，

“我问了她那个问题！她说她喜欢女孩儿！”刚一关上门潘西就迫不及待和好友兼任情感咨询师分享这个重大新闻。

德拉科靠在椅背上抱着胳膊挑了挑眉毛，“这么多天了你才刚问了这个问题？我以为你们都应该上床了。”

狠狠地瞪了自己的“青梅竹马”一眼，“你以为大家都跟你们似的天天就知道用下半身思考！”

不理会好友的气愤，德拉科接着问，“除了这个还有什么进展没？总不会这么多天就这么点进度吧？”

说到这里潘西有些脸红，“她拥抱我了好几次，还亲了我额头一次、脸颊一次……“

德拉科从椅背上直起身子，瞪大眼睛，”那你还等什么？上啊！“

“喂！女孩子之间有时候就会这样的，这也不代表什么……”潘西有些没底气地说道。

“她都是什么时候做的这些事？本大师给你分析分析。”德拉科扭了扭，找了个舒服的坐姿准备听八卦。潘西就把这几天发生的事情，撞鼻子、试陷阱、以及今天中午的对话都跟德拉科讲了一遍。

“啧啧啧。”小马尔福歪着头打量着自己的好友，“她已经爱上你了，相信我的判断吧，太明显了。”

潘西吃了一惊，脸都红透了，“怎、怎么可能……！”

“你不信的话，可以试探一下。”

“怎么试探？”

德拉科一脸恨铁不成钢，“喂！你实在是太给斯莱特林丢人了！居然连这个都需要教！”

“废什么话，快说！”潘西红着脸瞪着对面的男孩儿。

“你也多一些肢体接触，看看她的反应，还有，多调情啊！调情总会吧！”恋爱大师德拉科的白眼已经翻到头顶，对自己陷入恋爱之后情商智商双双降为0的好友实在没办法。

“呃，怎么调情……”

“你……！气死我了！非要手把手教你吗！比如啊，我有一次在操场上练球，正好弗雷德和乔治也在一起练魁地奇，我就故意飞过去撞他们，然后就一起滚到了草地上，然后就顺便抱一下、摸一把，然后弗雷德就亲了我一口……”

“…………流氓！”

“你说谁？”

“你们。”

“哈哈哈哈你不觉得我们很配吗？”

“觉得了。”潘西无语。

* * *

图书馆里，潘西不知道第多少次悄悄盯着赫敏发呆。我们可怜的斯莱特林女级长现在脑子里一团浆糊，感觉跟做梦一样。几周之前还只能隔着老远做贼一样偷窥自己的梦中情人，现在就可以光明正大的地和梦中情人一起学习、吃饭。这两周都发生了什么！真要感谢那只家养小精灵，虽然不知道是哪个斯莱特林或者格兰芬多学生的。

终于，赫敏伸了个懒腰，把自己的脸从面前的一堆羊皮纸中拔了出来。看见对面的姑娘正在看自已，赫敏露齿一笑，“累了吗？要不要出去走走，休息一下再回来学习。” “不错的主意！”

两人像前几次一样一起往湖边走去，赫敏是很健谈的人，总是有说不完的话题，潘西则是一个很好的倾听者，况且，潘西希望赫敏多说一些，让美妙的嗓音在自己耳边多回荡一会儿。两人的聊天从本学年要面临的普通巫师等级考试聊到了一周之后的圣诞假期。

“我打算去小天狼星那里过圣诞，小天狼星和莱姆斯打算订婚了，邀请哈利、罗恩还有我去参加。我去年暑假的时候去过一次小天狼星家，实在是太…斯莱特林了！不过听说莱姆斯来了以后他们把那里重新装潢了一下，变得温馨了很多。“赫敏咯咯笑着说。

“噗，可以想像。我估计他家以前的风格应该跟我家差不多，对于格兰芬多来说是有些难以适应。”潘西忍俊不禁。

“唔，那你呢？你觉得怎么样？”赫敏有些犹豫地问，有点担心自己刚刚的评论会冒犯到潘西。

“没什么特别的，习惯了而已，从小到处都是斯莱特林的风格。你知道的，浮夸那种，到处都是墨绿和银色。不过我同意你的话，斯莱特林确实没有那么温馨，这不是斯莱特林重视的品质。”

“那你喜欢什么样的室内装饰风格呢？”赫敏也不知道话题怎么就转到这里了。

“其实我也不是很确定……从小我的家里只有一种风格，就是你之前见到布莱克家那种，斯莱特林地牢也是一样的……我的话也谈不上喜欢不喜欢，它就是我生活的一部分。”潘西说这话的时候稍微有些郁闷，果然赫敏还是在意的吧，自己是斯莱特林这件事。

赫敏闻言笑了笑，“我并没有别的意思，因为你知道我从麻瓜世界来，并没有真正在巫师家庭生活过，只在韦斯莱家住过几天、在小天狼星那里住过几天。韦斯莱家虽然简陋紧凑，但是很温暖，有家的感觉。小天狼星那里虽然房子很大、很豪华，还有家养小精灵在料理一切，但是却很冰冷，是个充满了痛苦的房子。所以我才想知道你怎么看。”

“我想这不仅仅是房子的问题，或者说，房子代表的是这个家族……我理解你说的那种冰冷的感觉，事实上，我小时候就是这样长大的……”潘西低声说，看着自己的脚尖不愿抬头。

“哦，潘西，对不起……”赫敏扭头看着身旁的友人，充满了歉疚。

“没关系的，其实德拉科也差不多，所以我们才从小就成为朋友。不光是因为我们的父母都是纯血家族，更重要的是我们想要挣脱这种冰冷的感觉。”

赫敏握住了潘西的手，轻轻捏了捏，鼓励她继续说下去。潘西不习惯自己说这么多话，清了清嗓子，“嗯，其实也没什么啦，就是小时候比较孤单一点，不知道为什么我和德拉科的父母都只有一个孩子，我们在一起讨论过，其实我们都觉得是因为……“潘西说到这里别过头，陷入了沉默。

“没关系的，你不想说也没有关系。”赫敏轻声说，用另一只手抚摸着友人的肩膀。

“因为我们觉得我们的父母都是……食死徒。”潘西最终还是说完了后半句，声音有些发闷。

赫敏睁大了眼睛，不知道说什么好。

“我们都出生在……汤姆·里德尔消失的头一年，战争刚刚开始的时候。我跟德拉科相差三个月。我们猜测，我们的父母可能不想再把另一个生命带到这样一个世界来。你知道吗，从小到大，我从没见过我父亲笑，在我家也不允许谈论和……汤姆·里德尔有关的任何事情。”潘西摩挲着赫敏的手慢慢说道，好像从这里能得到无穷的力量。

“潘西，我其实是想问，圣诞假期，你愿意和我一起去小天狼星家吗？”赫敏转过身，双手都握着潘西，温柔地问。

黑发女孩儿惊讶地抬起头，“我，可以吗？虽然我家和布莱克家有些亲戚关系，但是自从……那之后，斯莱特林的家族都很忌惮布莱克，所以我担心……”

“没关系的，我已经写信问过小天狼星和卢平了，他们都很欢迎你本人，和你的家族无关。不过小天狼星让我代为问候你父亲，但我觉得你

最好不要转达，因为他的问候并不是很……礼貌。”说到这里，赫敏的嘴角扬起了促狭的笑，潘西也跟着笑了起来。

“不，我会写信跟我父母说我圣诞假期要去布莱克家，顺便帮布莱克问候一下我父亲，我非常想看我父亲的反应。”潘西笑着挤了挤眼睛，刚刚有些严肃的气氛一扫而空。

“哈哈哈哈，你太有意思了潘西！”赫敏又开始咯咯笑。她好喜欢笑，我好喜欢看她笑，潘西在心里对自己说。

“不过，我还是有些顾虑，我是说，我只跟你比较熟，而且我也不太想跟那些格兰芬多男孩儿一起玩儿。”潘西有些犹豫地说。

“这也是我想邀请你去的原因，虽然他们是我的好友，但是我更想和你多待一会儿。你完全可以放心，我会一直跟你一起的，如果你不喜欢和他们相处太久，我们俩可以一起在房子里玩儿，有很多斯莱特林的老物件很有意思，你可以给我讲讲。”

“谢谢你，赫敏。”潘西真诚地看着赫敏的眼睛，赫敏微笑着拥抱了一下面前的斯莱特林女孩儿。


	9. 圣诞节的意外发现

霍格沃茨特快专列的一节车厢里，一个黑发女孩和铂金色头发的男孩儿相对而坐。男孩儿靠在椅背上，双脚搭在桌子上，稍有些不耐烦地看着对面的女孩儿。

“圣诞节你都要跟格兰杰去住一起了，还问我干啥，直接推倒哇！“

“喂，难道双胞胎就这么泡上你的？”

“嘿嘿。”德拉科不好意思地搓搓脸。

潘西放弃追问了，现在的当务之急可不是马尔福少爷的情史，“快帮我想想！我现在超紧张的！”

德拉科把双腿放下，双手支在桌子上，正色道，“我觉得你也不要想那么多了，我给你支再多招也不管用，你就顺其自然吧，我相信格兰杰会动手的。”

“哈？”潘西有点懵。

“她不管干啥，你都不要紧张，看看能走到哪一步。”

“我怎么有点搞不懂你在说啥……到底谁有预言家血统啊！”

“你听我的就对了，行了，我巡逻一圈之后就要去双胞胎的包厢了，圣诞快乐，拜拜～”说着，德拉科站起身拉开门一路小跑走掉了。

潘西无语地看着德拉科的背影，决定也去找赫敏，虽然不太想去格兰芬多浓度那么高的包厢，但是自己一个人实在太无聊了。

在自己负责的车厢里巡逻一圈，履行完级长职责之后，潘西张望着寻找赫敏的身影。不一会儿看到远处车厢的尽头那个栗色头发的女孩儿和一个红头发男孩儿一起边说边走着，是罗恩韦斯莱。潘西感觉心里很不是滋味，虽然赫敏对自己说过她喜欢的是女孩儿，但是看到他们走在一起，还是非常扎眼。

潘西迎着他们快走了几步，让自己出现在他们的视线内。

“嗨，潘西！你巡逻完了吗？”赫敏看到潘西，也快走了几步，走到了罗恩前面。

“嗯，刚刚巡逻完，正准备找你。”

“哈哈，我也在找你呢！”说着赫敏过来拉住了潘西的手。

旁边的红发男孩儿有些窘迫地站着，看到潘西的视线扫过来，尴尬地挤出一句话，“呃，你、你好，帕金森。”

潘西摆出了平时对待格兰芬多的态度，面无表情地点了点头就算打过招呼了，“韦斯莱。”

板着脸的黑发女孩转头看向赫敏的时候，脸又变得稍微柔和了一些。目睹这个过程的赫敏忍不住笑出了声，伸手捏了一下黑发女孩儿的脸颊，”走吧，我们的包厢在那边。“然后拉着女孩儿往前走。石化的罗恩半响才反应过来，赶忙拔腿跟上。

包厢里，只有哈利一个人坐着，正无聊地跟克鲁克山逗着玩儿。见到三人进来，克鲁克山抬了抬爪子跟潘西打招呼。哈利的表现比罗恩自然地多，“嗨！潘西！我听赫敏说了你要和我们一起去小天狼星家。”

“是的，波……哈利。”潘西有些别扭地回答。

赫敏笑着拉潘西一起坐下，安抚地捏了捏潘西的手心。

后半程的路上，三人组一起聊着些什么，潘西则是安静地看着赫敏。她本来就不太喜欢说话，更何况是这种充满格兰芬多的场合。火车很快到站，下车后很快就看到了在站台等待的小天狼星。一见到哈利等人出来，帅气的黑发男人冲上来抱住了哈利，然后又分别拥抱了罗恩和赫敏，最后看向了潘西，“所以你就是潘西了？赫敏跟我说过了，欢迎你！代我向你父亲问个不好。”小天狼星坏笑着伸出了右手，潘西也微笑着伸出了手。“谢谢，我一定会带到的。”

不知何时从火车上下来的卢平走到了小天狼星身后，给了黑发男人一个暴栗，“嗷！月亮脸，你家暴我！”

“我上礼拜跟你说什么来着！”卢平严厉地瞪着小天狼星，然后温和地转向潘西，”不要理他，他太孩子气了，无论如何，欢迎你来做客，赫敏会很开心的，终于有女孩子陪她了。“

“什么嘛！我比你还要大个半岁！”黑发男人不满地凑过来。

卢平把身边的狗头推开，对着四个少年说，“好了，孩子们，我们要出发了，你们俩跟小天狼星一起，姑娘们来抓住我的胳膊，要幻影移形了。”

一阵天旋地转之后，六人到了一排房子前面，眼看着莫格利广场11号和13号之间凭空多出了一栋。潘西虽然是第一次来，不过也不觉得惊讶，毕竟古老的巫师房子各有各的保密方法。走进房子里，明亮温暖的前厅让赫敏三人都不敢相信这是他们去年来过的那个阴暗古老的房子。走进里面，所有的墙壁都粉刷一新，毛茸茸的浅灰色地毯铺在打亮后的地板上，亮黄色的大沙发在一层客厅的中央，沙发上还放着一个巨大的狗头抱枕和一个巨大的狼头抱枕。

“怎么样，不错吧？”小天狼星搂着狼人的肩膀，咧嘴对着惊讶的四人笑。潘西也很惊讶，她知道布莱克家是一栋很有年头的建筑，所以完全没有想到会是这样毛茸茸的麻瓜风格。

“一定是莱姆斯收拾的吧。”赫敏环顾着四周。

“嘿，小天狼星，这也太酷了吧！” 两个男孩儿已经走进了厨房，看见厨房的墙上挂着一片巨大的完整灰熊皮，有四个人那么大。

“哈哈哈哈，有一次满月的时候，我和莱姆斯去南方的丛林度假，正好这头熊过来攻击我们，我就顺便给它收拾了哈哈哈哈哈哈！”小天狼星大笑着抓了抓黑发，眼中得意的神色快要溢出。

“小天狼星，小心一点，现在魔法部也有野生动物保护法案了，这种大型灰熊可能在保护名单里。”莱姆斯摇摇头，温和地提醒道。

“怕什么，我这是正当防卫！”两个男孩儿都点点头，围着灰熊赞叹不已。

赫敏则拉着潘西开始研究厨房里的新款魔法灯，不知道用的什么魔法，里面发着暖黄色的光，而且人一走近就会亮，人走开就自动灭掉。

“克利切！”小天狼星坐到餐桌边上，呼唤祖传的家养小精灵。“我来吧。”莱姆斯正要阻止，”啪”地一声，一只脏兮兮的家养小精灵出现在面前，身上的皮肤全都皱在一起，蝙蝠一样的大耳朵扇了两下，然后深深地对小天狼星鞠了一躬，当然也许只是驼背，“噢克利切的叛徒主人召唤他了，带着肮脏的混血狼人，波特家的杂种，背叛血统的韦斯莱，还有上次那个令人作呕的泥巴种，噢，这是！这是一位真正高贵的纯血巫师小姐！主人的品味终于变好了！克利切的女主人会很高兴看到这样一位高贵的小姐来访的，克利切要去通知女主人！”

“闭嘴克利切！给我们准备午餐，然后收拾两个套间出来，现在给我消失！”小天狼星不耐烦地说。

“小天狼星，你不应该这样对克利切说话！”赫敏不满地说。

“噗，你还在经营你的呕吐协会？”罗恩大声嘲笑道，“你没听见克利切怎么称呼你的吗？”

“那不是他的错误！”赫敏愤怒地瞪了红发男孩儿一眼。

“噢不……不要再为这个吵起来了，你们两个……”哈利无力地扶着额头。

“除非她放弃呕吐协会。”罗恩用嘲弄的语气轻佻地说。

赫敏正要大声反击，身边一直沉默的黑发女孩冷冷地说，“我一点也不意外，韦斯莱的脑容量已经小到只剩四个字母了。”

罗恩闻言涨红了脸，正要说些什么，莱姆斯看形势不太对，赶紧插进来打圆场，“好了，西里，以后你要对克利切好一些，注意一下你的态度，罗恩，嘲笑家养小精灵权益保护协会是不对的，你应该向赫敏道歉，潘西，讽刺同学是斯内普教授的专属，所以也请你向罗恩道歉。”

罗恩虽然还是很不甘心，但还是咕哝着说“对不起，赫敏。”

潘西看了赫敏一眼，赫敏在桌子下面伸手捏了黑发女孩的手心一下，冲着她点了点头微笑了一下，潘西有些不情愿地冷冷地冲着罗恩的方向扬了扬下巴，“不好意思，我用了略微夸张的修辞来形容韦斯莱先生，我为我不恰当的比喻道歉。”

这时候，啪地一声，餐桌上出现了丰盛的午餐，克利切没有再露面。

“来吧，庆祝一下假期的开始！”小天狼星也觉得刚刚的争吵有些不愉快，想起来自己主人的职责，决定活络一下气氛，于是去酒柜里拿出了一瓶葡萄酒。“这是我那个老鬼父亲的收藏，据说贵的不得了，不过我也不懂，今天我们就喝了它！”

“小天狼星，他们才15岁。”莱姆斯有些不满地提醒道。

黑发男人翻了个大白眼，“月亮脸，我们15岁的时候什么都干过了，喝点葡萄酒算什么！”

狼人今天不知道第几次无奈地摇头，他还记得在霍格沃茨上学的时候，小天狼星和詹姆一起偷喝酒结果大醉酩酊，最后他和彼得费半天劲才把他俩安全运回宿舍，现在四个人只剩下他俩还活着……想起这些往事，又看到哈利那张和詹姆几乎一样的面庞和头发，狼人又摇了摇头，努力把脑子里的思绪甩掉，看着身边已经开始倒酒的黑发狼狗，幸好，幸好他还在。

小天狼星非常擅长调节气氛，大家都在一片欢腾中，只有两个人陷入心不在焉。一个就是追忆往事的狼人，一个是敏锐地注意到狼人不对劲的潘西。这眼神……潘西心里默默赞叹，狼人看着小天狼星的眼神简直可以把墙上那只灰熊溺死，本来莱姆斯就长相温柔斯文，再加上这种浸透了爱意的眼神，让整个房间都变得温馨起来。就连潘西这种一向清冷的人都忍不住看向了身边的女孩儿。赫敏正在和众人热烈地聊着最近学校里发生的事情，波特和韦斯莱绘声绘色地形容着斯内普上课时候喷毒液的场景，逗得大家前仰后合，就连潘西都忍俊不禁。她甚至有点喜欢这种气氛了，在这种氛围下，波特和韦斯莱看着都没那么讨厌。而她的赫敏，更是笼罩在一种温暖的光芒里，脸上也闪着柔和的色彩。

潘西盯着赫敏，看得有些入神，如果，如果能和赫敏有个家，温暖的家，不像自己父母家那样空旷、冰冷的家。

狼人若有所思的看着对面的斯莱特林姑娘，微微点了点头，有意思。又看了看两人挨在一起的胳膊，虽然她们做的很隐蔽，但是莱姆斯知道在桌子下面她们的手一定是握在一起的。

吃完午饭，小天狼星和两个男孩打算去外面玩儿魁地奇，莱姆斯打算休息一下，他刚刚经历过月圆之夜，身体还有些虚弱。

赫敏想了想，问道，“莱姆斯，我和潘西可以在房子里随意逛逛吗？”

“当然可以。”狼人浅浅笑道。

刚走到门口的小天狼星不满地回过头，“赫敏你为什么不问我，明明我才是房子的主人！”

赫敏无语地撇了撇嘴，难道我还看不出来谁是这个家真正的主人吗。潘西也忍不住捂着嘴低声笑起来，她真的很喜欢这里的氛围，虽然布莱克是被纯血家族唾弃的叛徒，但是他们的生活真的很幸福，如果成为叛徒就可以过上这样的生活，潘西觉得自己动心了。

“走，我们去二楼，二楼有很多好玩儿的东西。”赫敏挽着潘西，带着她往楼上走。二楼看起来还没有装修完工，跟一楼的风格迥异，有些地方仍然是破旧的斯莱特林挂毯，以及一些布莱克家族的油画，画里的布莱克祖先一脸阴沉不满地看着挽着手走来的两人。潘西打量着画里的人和画框上的名字，赫敏注意到潘西的目光，也顺着潘西的目光看去。“有几个肖像我认识，我家也挂着一样的，你看这个姓帕金森。”潘西解释道。

“哼，真荣幸我的后代还记得我。不过恐怕我要去通知你父亲你的堕落行为，居然和一个肮脏的泥巴种混在一起！”那个被潘西点名的画像倨傲地说。

“去吧去吧，去晚了小心我把你烧掉。”潘西毫不在意地反唇相讥。

话音刚落，画框愤怒地抖动了两下，画里的人就消失了。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，潘西，你这样跟祖先说话可以吗？他会不会真的去找你爸告状啊？”赫敏看得有些呆，没有想到潘西会这么说。

“他应该已经在我父亲的书房了，那里也有一张他的肖像，我记得他是我父亲爷爷的哥哥，他死的时候我父亲已经十几岁了，他们应该认识。”潘西平静地说，带着一丝轻蔑。

“那不要紧的吗？你刚刚似乎威胁他了。”赫敏有些担心。

“没关系，我父亲不能把我怎么样的，最多回家以后关几天禁闭。据我所知我是帕金森家唯一的继承人，我父亲没有私生子。”潘西依旧是平静中带着一丝轻蔑的语气。

“噢潘西……”赫敏转过身，抓着身旁女孩儿的胳膊，有些心疼的仔细检视着潘西的脸，试图从平静的表情中找到一丝线索。

“赫敏，我没事，我家就是这样的。”潘西觉得自己可能有些吓到这个麻瓜女孩儿了，伸手轻轻捋了一下赫敏的头发，微笑了一下，用轻柔的语气说道。

赫敏伸出双臂把潘西拥进了怀里，紧紧的抱了一下才松开。这种感觉很奇妙，被一个人心疼的感觉。潘西作为一个合格的斯莱特林家族继承人，从没体验过这种感觉。她习惯了坚强、冷静和权力，从小的教育告诉她怜悯是没有意义的，那是弱者和懦夫的品质。但是她刚刚从赫敏的眼神中看出了心疼和同情，她却并没有因此而感到冒犯，相反，她想哭。潘西感觉自己周身有什么东西被打破了，她再也不是从前的自己了，但是她也不知道自己变成了什么。这种感觉让她觉得有些不对劲，但是又有种奇异的欣喜。

“潘西，我们去前面的房间吧，我记得这里是个储藏间，很多有意思的东西。”赫敏拉着潘西往前走。潘西也收敛了一下胡思乱想，决定先不想那么多了。

推开一扇门，两人立刻被灰尘呛了一口，这个房间不知道多久没人来过了。房间里很阴暗，厚重的窗帘紧闭着。赫敏冲过去先拉开了窗帘，让外面的阳光洒进来，光线里飘着大量的灰尘。然后赫敏又把窗户推开，让新鲜的空气涌进来，但是感觉还是不够，聪明的格兰芬多女孩儿掏出魔杖召唤来一阵风，把房间里飘荡着的灰尘都吹了出去，这才感觉屋子里能呆人了。

两人慢慢地环视房间，这里似乎原本是个书房，有一张很大的书桌和椅子，还有七八个直到天花板的书架，但是只有两个书架放着书，其他的架子都是各种各样的杂物。“这是上次我们大扫除的时候把所有的小天狼星觉得没用的杂物都放了进来，看起来自从那次之后他们就没再进来过了。”赫敏有些挠头。

潘西摆摆手表示没有关系，然后走近了开始看架子上的东西，确实是各种斯莱特林的旧物。两人开始一个一个的检视，大部分东西潘西都认识，于是她开始给赫敏介绍。他们甚至找到了一个看起来非常昂贵的龙皮手套，“这个手套应该从做出来就没人用过，跟新的一样，不过款式确实是几十年前的了，你可以收着上草药课的时候用，买个新的应该很贵。”潘西拿着手套翻看着。“好，我待会儿问问小天狼星。”赫敏把手套拿着放在了一边。

“这个是什么？”赫敏发现了一个奇怪的东西，看着跟有点像鳞片但是又比鳞片厚得多。潘西接过来研究了一下，把上面灰尘擦干净对着光仔细看了一会儿，露出了惊喜地笑容，“这是凤凰的喙！” “哇！我记得是非常稀有的材料！” 赫敏也睁大了眼睛。“是的，比独角兽的角还要稀有，是有钱也买不到的！” 潘西把手里的东西递给了赫敏，让赫敏也看看。“我找小天狼星把这个送给你！” 赫敏把它和手套放在了一起。

“呃，我觉得不太好吧？这个非常稀有，可以做传家宝的，不是钱的问题。”潘西有些犹豫。“没关系，小天狼星巴不得我们把这些东西都搬空呢！他看见这些就烦。”赫敏冲她挤了挤眼睛。

两人笑闹着继续一个一个看，不一会儿每人都找到了好几样好东西，跟挖宝藏一样好玩儿。

“诶，你看这是什么！“在一个架子的最下面的角落里，赫敏发现了些奇怪的东西。潘西跟着蹲下来，只见角落里的一个袋子里露出来很多黑色的羽毛笔。两人对视一眼，都瞪大了眼睛，不是吧…… 

  
赫敏突然想起了什么，快速翻拣着口袋，很快她拿出了一根羽毛笔激动的喊了出来，“就是这个！！！！”

“什么？”潘西有些不解。

“你看！！”赫敏激动地把手里的羽毛笔戳到潘西眼前，差点戳到潘西的鼻子。潘西接过来，发现这支羽毛笔的中间刻着两个字母“H.G”。

“这是我们那次在文人居买的！我把我拿走做陷阱的几支笔上都刻了名字！！”赫敏摇着潘西的肩膀大声说。  
潘西张大了嘴，”也就是说……“


	10. 画中人

“是克利切。”赫敏坚定地说。

“所以一切都说得通了！“潘西的反应也很快。

“这就是为什么它能去格兰芬多和斯莱特林的休息室！”赫敏高兴地叫道。

“是的，因为布莱克家的两兄弟一个在格兰芬多一个在斯莱特林，他们一定是上学的时候给了克利切许可，但是毕业之后没有撤销许可，所以他可以钻空子，我怎么早没想到！”潘西有些懊恼。

“哈哈这谁能想得到呢！”赫敏仍然沉浸在发现“嫌疑人”的喜悦中。

“那其他材料呢？”潘西先冷静下来。

两人在附近又找了找，发现了藏起来的狼人毛发和鹰头马身有翼兽羽毛。

“莱姆斯每次月圆都在这里，所以找到狼人毛发再容易不过，巴克比克就在阁楼住着，所以也非常容易，克利切对小天狼星一向不满意，一切线索都指向这里，确实应该早点想到的。”赫敏也有些懊恼。

“那，现在怎么办呢？这些材料还在这里，说明它还没有开始仪式。”潘西开始分析。

“为什么没有开始呢？既然材料都齐全了？”赫敏也跟着潘西的思路想着。

“也许它还没有找到合适的新主人。”

“新主人？”

“是的，据我观察克利切很尊崇纯血的家族血统，他讨厌布莱克主要是因为布莱克背叛了家族。所以他应该是想找一个合格的主人，但是因为没有布莱克的允许他不能随意出宅子，所以还没有机会找到新主人。”

“唔……”赫敏陷入了沉思。

“你打算怎么处理呢？”潘西也看着赫敏。

“虽然我很想让他自由，但是这对他来说可能太过激进了，他不会接受的。所以我在想给他找一个新主人。我记得你说过马尔福的母亲也是布莱克家的第二顺位继承人。”

“是的，她结婚以前姓布莱克，应该是小天狼星的表姐。“潘西点点头。

“我想克利切应该很乐意跟着她的吧。”赫敏有些犹豫地看着潘西。

“确实是个好主意，而且公平地说，纳西莎对家养小精灵算是很好了，克利切在那里会比布莱克家生活得更好，多比也从没受到过虐待。”潘西点点头，觉得自己应该维护一下友人的妈妈。

“我理解，潘西，多比不是她的错。人们的观念不是一时就能改变的，家养小精灵的血脉契约也是很复杂的魔法，我没有打算为此指责她。”赫敏伸手缕了一下面前女孩儿挡住眼睛的头发。

“不过，布莱克能同意吗？”潘西也微笑着捏了捏赫敏的胳膊。

“没事，莱姆斯会理解的。“赫敏促狭地笑了笑，潘西也会心一笑。”我明天下午跟他们说，明天中午他们订婚仪式，下午小天狼星的心情一定最好，到时候说什么都会答应的。“赫敏盘算着。

晚餐之后，两人回到了她们的套间。克利切虽然对主人很不满意，但是迫于主人的命令，也许还有对潘西的满意吧，姑娘们的房间收拾地非常干净整洁。套间外面是一个小客厅和浴室，有一个舒服的小双人沙发和软乎乎的地毯，一看就是莱姆斯的风格，里间是卧室，里面放着两张床，中间隔着一个小床头柜。一张床铺着墨绿色的床单和被子，隐约闪着银丝，另一张床是暗红色和姜黄色条纹的。潘西在心里默默地感谢了一下莱姆斯的细心。

潘西先洗完了澡坐在沙发上，没一会儿赫敏也从浴室出来了，头发湿漉漉地贴在头上，不像平时那样炸毛，显得人温和了许多，潘西有些看呆了。注意到潘西的目光，赫敏拿出魔杖施法把头发弄干，于是又恢复到了平时的炸毛模样，潘西不禁笑出了声。

“喂，不许嘲笑我！我这是天生的！”赫敏撅着嘴不满地瞪着潘西。

“哈哈哈哈，不好意思。不过你想不想把头发弄得柔顺一些？我从德拉科那里学了一些方法。”潘西想起来被铂金少爷逼着学的技能，似乎能用上了，果然艺多不压身啊！

赫敏皱着眉，”变成闪闪发光的大背头吗？我可不想。“

“哈哈哈哈哈” 潘西感觉今天一天自己笑的次数都赶上过去半年了。“别担心，只是把你头发弄得服帖一些而已。”潘西抚摸着炸了毛的头发，香波的味道萦绕在鼻端。

“好吧，我可以试试。”赫敏装作犹豫地样子。

潘西去拿了一杯温水，然后从口袋里掏出一盒药膏，挖出来一块放进了温水里，“这是什么？”赫敏有些怀疑地看着药膏。

“一种能让头发柔顺的魔药，比市面上的要好用很多，是德拉科的父亲找斯内普教授做的。”

赫敏有些无语，“马尔福们真的很重视发型啊……居然找斯内普做这种药膏，不对，斯内普居然肯给他做！”

“斯内普教授是德拉科的教父，他和马尔福家关系很好。”

“那斯内普居然没有告诉老马尔福他儿子和双胞胎的事情？”

“我一开始也觉得奇怪，不过德拉科告诉我了一个秘密。”潘西已经搅拌好药膏了，杯子里现在是略有粘稠的绿色液体，散发着好闻的青草气息。潘西拿了一把梳子蘸满药膏，示意赫敏坐近一些。

虽然赫敏比潘西矮上一点点，但是潘西还是很难够到赫敏的头顶，于是潘西正准备站起来，赫敏却按住了她的腿，“不用，我坐地毯上就好了。”说着赫敏一个出溜就坐到了地毯上，潘西的腿前。赫敏扭了扭身体，舒服地靠着潘西的膝盖，然后把头发散在潘西的大腿上，“这样可以了吧？”

潘西稍微有些愣住，突然想起来今天早上在火车上德拉科说的话：“她不管干啥，你都不要紧张，看看能走到哪一步。” 定了定神，潘西尽量冷静地说“嗯，刚刚好。”

“所以你说的秘密是什么？”赫敏懒洋洋地靠在高个女生的腿上开始八卦。

潘西小心地把药膏涂抹到眼前的头发上，漫不经心地回答道，”斯内普教授是gay。“

“哈，我就知道。”赫敏却毫不惊讶。

“你怎么会知道的？连德拉科他父亲都不知道。”轮到潘西惊讶了。

“我猜的，不然没法解释他为什么没跟老马尔福说。”赫敏有些得意。

潘西含着笑摇摇头，她真的太聪明了。有几缕头发垂到了下面，潘西下意识伸手去捞，收回手的时候感觉正好擦到了赫敏的耳朵，软软热热的，潘西有些脸红，不过她敏锐地注意到身前的女孩儿轻轻颤抖了一下。意识到发生什么之后，潘西的脸更红了。

把最后几缕头发也抹上了药膏之后，潘西掏出魔杖轻轻念了个咒语。“这是什么咒语？听起来像是跟水有关。”好学的赫敏打破了尴尬。

“是个保湿咒，可以让药膏保持湿润，它们需要在你头发上保持半个小时左右，然后洗掉就可以让头发柔顺很久。”潘西仍然红着脸解释道。

“听起来很像麻瓜的烫发，也是用一种麻瓜的药剂抹在头发上，不过需要用很热的蒸汽环绕在头发上蒸一个小时，那种药剂非常难闻，而且对头发也不太好，所以我没有去做过。”

“唔，确实很像，不过这个药膏对头发没有任何伤害的。”

“那会不会很贵？”赫敏站起身仔细端详这瓶药膏。

“哈哈，没事，德拉科那里有一大堆呢，这一瓶应该够你用半年了，到时候我再找他要。”

“谢谢你，潘西！”赫敏抓着黑发女孩的手，认真地说道。

潘西有些不好意思地转过脸，“没什么，其实我觉得你头发乱着也很好看的。”

“哈哈，潘西你真好。”说着赫敏又凑上去轻轻亲了一下潘西的脸颊。潘西不知道从哪里来的勇气，也许是被德拉科早上的话激励，也凑过去亲了赫敏一下，不过非常快速非常轻，几乎感觉不到。亲完潘西觉得脑子都要炸掉了，低着头不敢看赫敏。

耳边传来了咯咯地笑声，“你真的好可爱呀！”

潘西被弄得有点糊涂了，这是什么意思？看着潘西迷茫地眼神，赫敏笑得更大声了。  
  


* * *

第二天中午的订婚仪式非常顺利，狼狗这对儿希望一切从简，当然主要是莱姆斯的意愿，所以就只有邓布利多在中午时分到来作为他们的主婚人。分别戴上了狼头戒指和狗头戒指之后，

两人抱在一起深深地拥吻。哈利不知道从哪里弄来了一些麻瓜派对用的彩色纸屑大炮，他和罗恩一人拿了一个疯狂地往准新人身上喷，满屋子飞着彩色的纸片，还挺有效果。赫敏拿着相机满场拍照，努力把这一刻记录下来。潘西左右看看，感觉自己也得做点什么，于是挥了挥魔杖，变出了一堆心形气球，飞到拥吻的两人附近之后啪啪地全都爆炸开，把莱姆斯吓了一跳，不过又立刻被小天狼星拉进怀里亲吻。邓布利多看着众人的热闹，微笑着点了点头。

热闹散去之后邓布利多就告辞了。莱姆斯和小天狼星也回去换了平时的衣服出来，本来小天狼星想叫克利切过来收拾屋子里的纸屑和碎气球，不过莱姆斯及时阻拦住了他。于是六个人就一起忙着收拾，趁这个机会，赫敏跟莱姆斯简单讲了一下事情的始末，狼人还来不及说什么，小天狼星在旁边听着跳了起来，“什么？？？”被莱姆斯瞪了一眼之后又乖乖蹲下打扫地毯了。

“我觉得你们做的很对，把克利切送给纳西莎是个好主意，克利切和纳西莎都会满意的。”莱姆斯赞赏地对两个姑娘说，然后转向了小天狼星，“亲爱的，你觉得呢？”

“你说行就行……”小天狼星装作委屈的样子撇着嘴说道。

“好，那就这么定了，你叫克利来询问一下他的意见。潘西，你可以帮我们给纳西莎写封信吗？我们可以约定一天把克利切送过去。”莱姆斯一锤定音。

后面的事情就顺利多了，克利切觉得非常不可思议，尤其是听说这是赫敏的主意之后更是瞪大了原本就占了半张脸的大眼睛，耳朵也竖了起来。

“虽然是个肮脏的泥巴种，但是她对克利切很好，帮助了克利切，不过克利切不愿意欠泥巴种的人情，所以克利切可以帮泥巴种一个忙作为报酬。”驼背的家养小精灵用嘶哑的声音说道。

赫敏微笑了一下，凑近了克利切，克利切有些瑟缩似乎是不愿意赫敏离自己这么近，不过他还是忍住了。赫敏低声跟克利切说了些什么，克利切也低声回答了两句。  
然后赫敏满意地退开了，大声说，“克利切，谢谢你！你已经帮了我一个大忙，不欠我什么了！”

等到众人都散开以后，潘西好奇地问赫敏，“你跟克利切说什么了？”

“我找他问了一个地方，现在带你去，你一定会喜欢的。”赫敏一脸神秘地微笑，拉着潘西的手往楼上走。七拐八拐地两人走到了一个大露台，风景很好，面前是个湖，不过潘西还是有些疑惑，为了让自己看湖吗？

“这里。”赫敏拉着她走向了露台旁边的一个小门，打开门之后潘西惊呆了。里面是一个画室，所有的颜料、画具一应俱全，而且保存地非常完好，应该是用了一些魔法保持颜料的新鲜。

“我问克利切这里有没有可以画画的地方，他说小天狼星的父亲生前很喜欢画画，所以在露台的边上有一件画室。现在，你欠我的画该还我了。“赫敏露出了大大的笑容。

潘西挑了挑眉毛，真是出乎意料的进展。

两人找了椅子来，确定了一下赫敏的背景，让赫敏拿着一本书作为姿势，而且看着书赫敏也不会觉得无聊。摆弄了一会儿潘西觉得终于找到最完美的角度了。于是潘西也坐下来，准备好一切应用物品开始打草稿。赫敏担心打扰潘西，于是就专心看起书来。没有多久草稿就打好了，画赫敏，潘西很熟练。

“好了，现在你如果想动可以稍微活动一点点了。”潘西不想让赫敏不舒服，于是尽快打完草稿好把赫敏解放出来。

“我可以看看吗？”赫敏却没有动，只是把视线从书里转向了潘西。

潘西没回答， 把手里的画板转了个方向，好让赫敏看到。虽然只是草稿，但是已经清晰得看到一个美丽的年轻姑娘拿着一本书专心地读着，表情平和温柔，洋溢着爱。

“哇！你画得也太好了吧！”

潘西有些羞涩地笑笑，拧开颜料罐，准备调色，同时，两人有一搭没一搭地闲聊着，时间过得很快，没一会儿画布上已经出现了雏形。

“你真的是太厉害了，虽然我不懂艺术，但是我真的很喜欢你的画。“赫敏真心地赞叹道。

潘西往画布上又添了一笔，让赫敏颈部的阴影更生动一些。“我其实没有什么艺术天分，我只是喜欢画画而已。”

“可是我觉得你画的很好看呀。”赫敏安静地回答道，尽量保持身体不动。

“那是因为我经过了专业的训练，从小我就要求我父亲给我请了画师来家里教我，他们为了奉承我父亲，都会极力称赞，但是我自己知道我并没有什么天分，我见过那些真正有天分的画师。”潘西有些干巴巴地说着，同时专心研究起赫敏的发色，试图调出一样的颜色来。

“但是你喜欢画画，不是吗？“赫敏温柔地问。

潘西默不作声地往调色盘里加颜料，在废纸上涂抹了一下，举起来和赫敏的头发比较了一下，觉得差不多可以了。“是的，我喜欢。”边涂着赫敏的头发，潘西闷闷地回答。

“喜欢本身就是一种天分，你喜欢画画就可以尽情去画，因为画画的过程就会让你愉快。“赫敏顿了一下，补充道，“就像我喜欢和你在一起一样。”

潘西愣住了，手里的画笔也停了，抬头看着赫敏，对面的女孩儿脸红红的，不过还是温柔地笑着，眼睛亮晶晶地。这个表情好美，潘西想，我要把这个表情画下来。

她换了支笔，开始迅速给赫敏的脸部上色。赫敏说完话没有得到回答，只看到对面的女孩儿奋笔疾画，也有些不知所措，脸更红了，有些懊恼地想，我这算是表白失败了吗？不应该啊，潘西应该是喜欢自己的。犹豫着要不要再说点什么的时候，潘西已经画完脸部了，放下画笔，满意地看着画布，再看一眼模特，两相对比觉得赫敏的脸比画布上的更红了一些。潘西才终于反应过来赫敏刚刚说话的内容。

“嗯……我，我也喜欢和你在一起……”潘西有些局促地说。

“可以再给我看一下吗？“赫敏的心跳快了起来。潘西转过画架，给赫敏看。

“我并不觉得你没有天分，你把我画得很美。“

“那是因为……你本来就很美。”潘西小声说。

“从我们第一次去霍格莫德，我就意识到我有多爱你了。”赫敏没有让害羞的潘西把话题带走。

“我，我从一开始就……“

这下轮到赫敏惊讶了，“一开始？你是说……自从那次走廊里的相遇？”

“不，是……一开始……”潘西低头不敢看赫敏。

“有多开始？”赫敏走过去把潘西的脑袋轻轻扶起来，好看到她的神情。平时一贯严肃的斯莱特林女孩儿现在满脸通红，都快要哭了的模样。”

“从……一年级的时候……我就注意到你了……”潘西鼓起了勇气，看着赫敏的眼睛，好漂亮的眼睛，现在全神贯注地看着自己，这是在做梦吗？

赫敏的手在面前女孩儿脸上摩挲着，然后低头凑近了一些，两人之间的空气开始变得灼热。赫敏的额头抵住了潘西的，“可以吗？”赫敏的嘴唇里发出一些带着灼热气息的声音。

“嗯……”潘西艰难地从嗓子眼里发出嘶哑的回应。  
甜美的少女，灼热的红唇。比自己无数次幻想的场景都要梦幻。

两人终于分开之后，赫敏坐到了潘西的腿上，轻轻磨蹭。鬼使神差地，潘西伸手放在了女孩儿屁股上，即使隔着牛仔裤也能感觉到里面充满弹性的屁股。赫敏轻轻微笑，又重重的吻了下去。同时把手伸进了潘西的衣摆里，轻轻摩挲着她的背，满意地感受到身下女孩儿的一阵颤抖。

最后，赫敏靠在潘西的身上，把脸埋进潘西的脖子里，嗅着鼻端淡淡地草药香气，享受着被爱人环绕的幸福。潘西则觉得自己还在做梦，怀里的女孩儿就这样踏踏实实地坐在自己身上，大腿能清晰地感受到重量，还有脖子里的热气。

“我要感谢克利切，让我遇见了你。”赫敏轻轻地说着，用鼻尖蹭了一下潘西的脖子。

“你知道吗，从一年级的时候，我就注意到你了……你让我看到了这个世界……让我有勇气活下去……”潘西却突然说起来陈年旧事。

“为什么？”赫敏有些不解。

“你还记不记得，有一次你们和德拉科在走廊里起了冲突，韦斯莱说了一句很难听的话骂德拉科是食死徒的儿子，你阻止了他。”

赫敏小小地翻了个白眼，“这种事情几乎天天发生……罗恩那个蠢货。”  
“但是我很惊讶，因为，德拉科其实很介意，我……我也很介意。虽然经常有格兰芬多的人这样嘲讽我们，但是我们从来不敢回去问我们的父母。而你，是第一个会阻止他们的人。”

赫敏抬起头，正色看着潘西，“潘，你不是什么人的女儿，你也不是什么人的追随者，你就是你自己，你是独一无二的，我爱的就是独一无二的你。我能看到你的善良，你的犹豫，你为了成为一个合格的斯莱特林付出的努力，在我眼里，你就是你。”

FIN


End file.
